


The love is ours to make (so we should make it)

by MissCactus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feminine Harry, Flower Child Harry, Harry parle de son passé, M/M, Mutual Pining, Punk Louis, Slight trigger warning, TRADUCTION, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, du genre vraiment beaucoup, louis is 26, louis is a dick at first, past suicide attempt/self harm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Je suis... Harry. Le baby-sitter ? Pour Ernest et Doris ? » Répondit Harry.</p><p>« Un baby-sitter ? Quel âge tu as ? Tu as l'air d'avoir douze ans. » Remarqua Louis, posant ses bagages au sol et enlevant ses vans. Quelque chose attira le regard de Louis, et un coup d'oeil plus proche révéla que Harry avait une couche de vernis rose sur les ongles.</p><p>« Dix-neuf ans. J'ai dix-neuf ans. » Répondit Harry.</p><p>« Bien sûr. Dix-neuf ans, porte du rose, des couronnes de fleurs et du vernis. Mais qui est-ce que maman a embauché ? »</p><p>ou</p><p>l'histoire où Louis prend du temps pour lui et rentre chez sa mère pour tomber sur un étrange garçon portant du rose et des couronnes de fleurs comme baby-sitter de son frère et de sa soeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the love is ours to make (so we should make it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706703) by [lingerielarries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerielarries/pseuds/lingerielarries). 



> Que. Du. Fluff. Vous n'avez jamais vu autant de fluff de toute votre vie, c'en est presque maladif tellement c'est adorable. Mais j'adore.
> 
> Bref, sinon je suis assez fière de vous présenter une petite traduction Larry Stylinson, moi qui avais l'habitude de n'écrire que sur des mangas je ne peux plus me passer d'eux et je pense revenir avec d'autres travaux ;)
> 
> Sinon du côté de l'histoire Louis est pas mal dégueulasse au début mais pas très longtemps et Harry est un bisounours. Aw yeah.
> 
> L'histoire est de lingerielarries (que je remercie énormément pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire ♥) et n'est qu'un long One-Shot que j'ai décidé de couper en quatre ou cinq parties pour faciliter la traduction.

Louis ne détestait pas son boulot. Pas du tout. Il n'allait pas admettre qu'il détestait la seule chose pour laquelle il avait travaillé si dure dans sa vie. Il n'allait pas admettre qu'il avait gâché trop de temps et d'argent dans une prestigieuse école pour détester son travail. Non monsieur. Pas Louis.

 

Sauf qu'il le détestait vraiment.

 

Il était juste malade de voir des filles entrer en demandant des attrape-rêves ou la phrase « Je refuse de couler » avec un ancre. Les ancres coulaient. Louis n'avait pas le cœur à le dire. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les hommes demander un barbelé autour de leur bras, ignorant le commentaire de Louis qui oui, sous le bras allait faire mal. Beaucoup. Alors Louis passait sa journée à s'occuper de personnes normales voulant des choses normales et pleurant ensuite sur à quel point ils avaient _mal_. C'était une aiguille perçant la peau. Ce devait être évident.

 

Louis en avait eu assez un jour, après qu'une fille lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait _aucun moyen_ qu'elle reste assise quatre heures pour un tatouage et qu'il n'y avait _aucun moyen_ qu'elle prenne un second rendez-vous pour le terminer.

 

« Alors ne te fais pas tatouer, amour . J'vais pas m’asseoir et mentir, ni t'écouter te plaindre plus longtemps. » Ce qui avait fait gagner à Louis une gifle et un regard déçu de son patron, Zayn.

 

« Loui. C'était pour quoi ? » Demanda Zayn, posant l'aiguille qu'il nettoyait. Louis soupira et mit son anneau à la lèvre dans sa bouche, le suçant.

 

« J'ai besoin d'une cigarette. T'en as ? » Marmonna Louis. Zayn se leva silencieusement et Louis le suivit, les deux passant dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin de tatouages. Zayn sortit deux cigarettes, les alluma et en donna une à Louis.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda Zayn, soufflant la fumée par le nez.

 

« Je suis fatigué. » Répondit Louis, prenant une longue bouffée de la sienne.

 

« De... ? » Louis soupira, laissant sa tête tomber contre le mur en briques du bâtiment.

 

« Tout, putain. Qu'est-ce que je fous, Z ? J'ai 26 ans, célibataire, et coincé dans un boulot qui ne me rend plus heureux. Mes potes se marient tous et ont des gosses pendant que je fume dans mon appartement et bosse quelques jours par semaine. Je suis la définition même de pathétique. » Finit par lâcher Louis. Zayn acquiesça et revêtit sa moue penseuse qui fit rouler des yeux Louis. Il adorait Zayn, il était la seule bonne chose dans son travail, mais Louis n'était pas sûr s'il pouvait encore supporter d'être autour d'un putain de model Gucci avec un business parfait, une vie parfaite et un petit-ami parfait.

 

« Peut-être que tu devrais juste prendre du temps pour toi. » Suggéra Zayn. Louis roula de nouveau des yeux, tellement fort qu'ils pourraient tomber.

 

« Bien sûr. Parce que m'éloigner de mon boulot va vraiment m'aider à payer mon loyer et à me nourrir. » Dit Louis, impassible. Zayn gloussa et secoua sa tête.

 

« Je te paie pour que tu éloignes ton cul de ma tête quelques semaines. Je pense que tu penses que c'est un plaisir de t'avoir à côté mais c'est pas le cas, mec. Je te virerai si t'étais pas si bon dans ton boulot. » Louis dut rire à ça parce qu'il savait quel connard il était.

 

« Tu es drôle. » Dit Louis en écrasant sa cigarette.

 

« Je suis sérieux, Lou. Prends des congés. Rentre chez toi, vois ta famille, sors un peu de là. » Louis zyeuta Zayn.

 

« Tu vas me payer pour te laisser en sous-effectif. C'est une blague ? » Demanda suspicieusement Louis, tapotant Zayn dans la poitrine.

 

« Non. Dégage de là jusqu'à ce que je te dise que tu puisses revenir. » Rit Zayn, sa langue appuyant contre sa joue. Louis plissa les yeux suspicieusement.

 

« De combien de temps on parle ? » Questionna Louis.

 

« Environ un mois. Ouais, laisse-moi tranquille pendant un mois et je te paye. Tu as probablement fait augmenter nos avis négatifs avec le scandale que tu nous as fait aujourd'hui. » Louis regarda le visage de Zayn pour être sûr qu'il ne plaisantait pas avant de se jeter sur Zayn et de l'enlacer étroitement.

 

* * *

 

 

Le trajet chez lui était agréable et Louis était très excité de voir sa famille. Ajouter le long trajet jusqu'à sa maison le mit encore plus à cran. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa famille était à Noël et c'était il y a presque six mois. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça devienne si mauvais, mais sa mère était occupée avec les bébés et ses sœurs grandissaient rapidement. Avec ses bagages en main, il toqua à la porte, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit et révéla un adolescent avec des grands yeux verts et des boucles brunes soyeuses. Louis ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de fixer la petite couronne de fleurs roses posée nettement sur la tête de l'étranger qui semblait aller parfaitement avec le sweat rose trop grand qu'il portait.

 

« Euh. Je peux t'aider ? » Demanda lentement le garçon, sa voix plus grave que ce que Louis ait pu imaginer. Louis haussa les sourcils.

 

« Tu es un peu chez moi. _Je_ peux t'aider ? » La réalisation le frappa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de façon plutôt comique.

 

« Oh. Oh ! Tu es... » Le garçon plissa les yeux en pensant.

 

« Louis ? » Offrit Louis et le garçon sourit et est-ce que c'était des putains de _fossettes_  ?

 

« Louis, oui ! Entre ! » S'exclama le garçon et ouvrit la porte, se décalant lorsque Louis entra.

 

« T'es qui ? » Dit Louis. Le sourire du garçon vacilla un peu.

 

« Je suis... Harry. Le baby-sitter ? Pour Ernest et Doris ? » Répondit Harry, semblant un peu nerveux.

 

« Un baby-sitter ? Quel âge tu as ? Tu as l'air d'avoir onze ans. » Remarqua Louis, posant ses bagages au sol et enlevant ses vans. Quelque chose attira le regard de Louis, et un coup d'oeil plus proche révéla que Harry avait une couche de vernis rose sur les ongles. Harry sembla se refermer sur lui-même, tirant le bout de ses manches sur ses mains.

 

« Dix-neuf ans. J'ai dix-neuf ans. » Répondit Harry.

 

« Bien sûr. Dix-neuf ans, porte du rose, des couronnes de fleurs et du vernis. Mais qui est-ce que maman a embauché ? » Murmura Louis pour lui-même. Harry haleta et quand Louis le regarda, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

 

« Maintenant que tu es là je suppose que je peux partir. » Louis haussa un sourcil et regarda Harry attraper son manteau et son téléphone avant de courir hors de la maison. Louis sentit une vague de culpabilité. Il ne voulait pas que Harry entende ça mais c'était la vérité. Quel garçon de dix-neuf ans portait du rose et vernissait ses ongles ? Et pourquoi sa mère avait engagé ledit garçon pour garder ses enfants.

 

Avec un soupir Louis attrapa ses sacs et les emmena à l'étage, dans son ancienne chambre qui était maintenant la chambre d'amis. Il avait à peine posé ses affaires qu'il entendit un bébé pleurer. Louis adorait son frère et ses sœurs, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, mais il ne se sentait pas de faire du baby-sitting dès son retour. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre des jumeaux il sourit en voyant Ernest debout dans son berceau. Les boucles blondes du garçon était en désordre et son visage était rouge brique.

 

« Ernie. » Roucoula Louis, faisant tendre les bras du garçon vers son frère. Louis prit Ernest dans ses bras et embrassa son crâne, regardant pour voir si Doris dormait toujours. Quand Louis fut sûr que Doris allait bien il emmena Ernie en bas et s'assit sur le canapé. Ernie regarda autour du salon, essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Louis.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, petit ? » Demanda Louis, lâchant Ernie pour qu'il puisse explorer. Ernest trottina en dehors de la pièce et alla à la cuisine, revenant horriblement confus.

 

« Ha ? » Louis plissa les yeux.

 

« Qu'es-ce que c'est, 'ha' ? » Ernest fit la moue.

 

« Ha-eeeeee. » Babilla Ernest et la bouche de Louis forma un 'o'.

 

« Harry ? » Dit lentement Louis. Ernest acquiesça.

 

« Harry a fait bye-bye. Je ne suis pas assez pour toi ? » Ernest cligna des yeux avant de marcher vers des jouets. Louis souffla d'ennui. Qu'est-ce qui était si spécial chez Harry ?

 

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Louis paniqua un peu, parce que et si c'était quelqu'un qui entrait pour kidnapper les bébés ? Louis laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était juste sa mère.

 

« Jésus Christ, putain, maman ! Me fout pas la trouille comme ça ! » S'exclama Louis. Jay sursauta et mit une main sur son cœur.

 

« Louis William Tomlinson, ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère ! Lève-toi et enlace-moi, petit fou. » Louis rit et se leva, entourant étroitement sa mère de ses bras. Jay l'enlaça en retour tout aussi étroitement avant de prendre son visage en main.

 

« Comment va mon garçon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, amour ? » Demanda Jay.

 

« Surprise ? Tu peux me nourrir pendant un mois ? » Dit Louis et Jay le fixa.

 

« Tu ne t'es pas fait virer ? » Louis secoua la tête et fit signe vers le canapé.

 

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici pour un mois ? » Demanda Jay pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient.

 

« Je fais une pause dans ma vie pour passer du temps avec ma magnifique famille. » Jay haussa un sourcil mais ne le questionna pas plus. Louis lui en était reconnaissant.

 

« Où est Harry ? » Louis roula des yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dans cette maison était si obsédé par Harry ? Il était bizarre, et silencieux, et timide, le total opposé de Louis.

 

« Il est parti quand je suis arrivé, je sais pas c'était quoi son problème. Il est un peu bizarre, tu sais ? Je sais pas pourquoi tu l'as engagé pour garder tes enfants pour être honnête. » Louis haussa les épaules et Jay lui envoya un regard sévère.

 

« Louis Tomlinson, depuis quand penses-tu pouvoir juger quelqu'un sur son apparence ? » Demanda sèchement Jay. Louis leva ses mains pour se défendre parce que, _d'accord_ , pourquoi sa mère était autant sur la défensive pour ça. Louis ne faisait que dire la vérité.

 

« Maman ! Il portait du rose, et une couronne de fleurs, et ses ongles étaient _vernis_. Qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Une adolescente ? » Jay sembla surprise par ses mots.

 

« Dit celui qui avait des trous sur tout le visage et mettait de l'eyeliner. Est-ce que tu as dit quelque chose qui a blessé Harry ? Je jure Louis que si c'est le cas, tu vas avoir de gros problèmes. Tu peux être un adulte mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de te punir. » Louis se ratatina sur lui-même. Il savait qu'il était dans une merde profonde, et sa mère était la meilleure pour voir au travers de ses mensonges, alors il grogna sourdement et couvrit son visage.

 

« Je suis tellement déçue, Lou. Toi, de toute les personnes, tu devrais comprendre ce que ça fait d'être détesté pour ce qu'il choisit de porter ou sa façon de s'exprimer, je ne peux pas croire que tu _penserais_ à juger quelqu'un pour les mêmes raisons sur lesquelles tu as été jugé. » Louis fronça les sourcils. D'accord, alors il n'y avait jamais pensé de cette façon.

 

Louis détestait la façon dont les gens le regardaient ou la façon dont ils parlaient de lui quand ils pensaient qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. L'école avait toujours été minable pour lui. Quand il était plus jeune, à l'âge d'Harry, les gens l'appelaient toujours une tapette ou un pédé, et Louis passait ses nuits à pleurer. Ensuite quand il avait décidé de se faire quelques piercings et quelques tatouages et de mettre de l'eyeliner, il pensait que ça s'arrêterait. Il pensait que les gens seraient intimidés par lui, mais ils pensèrent juste qu'il était bizarre. Mais de son avis, être dit bizarre était mieux que d'être appelé un pédé.

 

« Maintenant je me sens mal. » Marmonna Louis et Jay acquiesça.

 

« C'est ce que tu dois sentir. Harry est la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse, et c'est pourquoi je lui fais confiance avec mes bébés. Ce garçon est absolument ridiculisé pour la façon dont il s'habille et j'attendais tellement e toi. Harry ne s'en va pas, Boo, certainement pas. Alors demain quand il reviendra garder les jumeaux, j'espère des excuses sincères. Ce garçon est probablement bouleversé par ce que tu lui as dit. » Dit doucement Jay. Louis soupira et passa sa main sur son visage.

 

« Tu as raison, je m'excuserai demain. » Jay sourit et se leva, déposant un baiser sur le front de Louis.

 

« Bien. Les filles sont avec Mark pour le week-end, alors ce sera juste nous et Dan. Tu veux quelque chose pour le dîner ? » Louis sourit à sa mère et secoua la tête.

 

« Tout me va, je suis juste heureux d'être à la maison. »

 

* * *

 

 

Louis se réveilla le lendemain avec deux bébés hurlant sur lui. Il essaya de faire de son mieux pour les ignorer, mettant un oreiller sur sa tête et grogna fortement, mais ça ne fit que faire rire les bébés plus fort. Un coup particulièrement fort sur son torse le décida à enlever l'oreiller.

 

« Oh, bordel de merde ! » Louis gémit misérablement. Quelqu'un haleta distinctement et Louis sut qu'il était foutu parce que c'était probablement sa mère et il devait _vraiment_ faire attention à ses mots.

 

« Je vais te laver la bouche avec du savon comme si tu étais un gamin si j'entends une autre vulgarité en sortir. » Louis ouvrit un œil pour regarder sa mère, qui avait les mains sur ses hanches et un sourcil levé.

 

« Jay, chérie, je ne peux pas être embêté si tôt le matin, je repars me coucher. » Louis bailla en roulant, en faisant attention aux bébés sur lui. Jay renifla en un rire.

 

« Louis, sors tes grosses fesses de ce lot. Tu vas aider Harry avec les bébés. » Louis laissa un autre grognement et bougea sur le lit. Le but de son retour était pour qu'il ne puisse rien faire du moins sauf rester allongé, peut-être se masturber ici et là, et dormir toute la journée. Il n'avait jamais accepté de surveiller des bébés et se lever aux aurores pour le faire. C'était juste ridicule.

 

« Je ne vais pas aider Harry à s'occuper put-. » Louis se racla la gorge en toussant. « Je ne vais pas aider Harry. »

 

« Je dois y aller, nourris les bébés. Les restes sont dans le frigo pour le repas et s'il te plaît, pour l'amour de Dieu, Louis, s'il te plaît souviens-toi d'enlever le poulet du congélateur pour qu'il décongèle. » Insista Jay. « Si tu ne le fais pas tu n'auras pas de dîner. Tu pourras nous regarder prendre des plats à emporter en mangeant des céréales. »

 

Quand Louis se retourna pour protester, sa mère avait déjà quitté la pièce. La porte d'entrée claqua et Louis tressaillit. Ses yeux passèrent de la porte de sa chambre aux deux bébés sur son lit qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux. La lèvre inférieure de Doris commença à trembloter et Louis se figea.

 

« Dori, ne pleure pas ! » S'exclama Louis mais c'était trop tard. Doris laissa échapper un hurlement en même temps que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues rondes. Louis regarda Ernest dont les lèvres commençait à trembler aussi. « Je suis foutu. » Chuchota Luis, au même moment où Ernest commença à pleurer aussi.

 

Il prit les jumeaux dans ses bras et descendit les escaliers, les emmenant dans la cuisine. Louis les posa sur le plan de travail et les regarda un par un.

 

« Qu'est-ce que vous mangez ? » Demanda Louis. Doris avait toujours des larmes sur ses joues et Ernie suçait son pouce en le regardant avec de grands yeux bleus. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Louis inspira profondément, sachant que Harry allait faire son entrée d'une minute à l'autre. Harry entra dans la cuisine avec un sourire qui disparut dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur Louis.

 

« Oh. » Expira Harry, se ratatinant sur lui-même pour paraître plus petit.

 

« Euhhh. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mangent pour le petit-déjeuner ? » Demanda Louis. Harry sourit aux bébés sur le plan de travail et embrasse leurs têtes, les faisant sourire et rire.

 

« Vous avez faim ? » Roucoula Harry, chatouillant le ventre de Doris, la faisant couiner. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Louis.

 

« Habituellement de choses comme des Cheerios, des flocons d'avoine, aujourd'hui je pensais à du yaourt. Et un jus de fruit. » Répondit Harry. Louis le regarda alors qu'il mettait les bébés dans leurs chaises, notant le manque de couronne de fleurs et de vêtements colorés. Regardant de plus près, il remarqua que le vernis à ongles avait été enlevé des ongles d'Harry et Louis se sentit si mal qu'il aurait pu pleurer.

 

« Ecoute, Harry, je suis désolé. J'ai été un connard hier. » S'excusa Harry, jouant avec l'élastique de son pantalon. Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry et il secoua sa main.

 

« Oh. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'y suis habitué. » Et d'accord, quoi ? Comment Harry pouvait être si heureux d'admettre qu'il était jugé tellement souvent qu'il s'y était habitué ?

 

« Harry. » Louis fit un pause pour secouer sa tête. « Quoi ? »

 

Harry haussa les épaules et leva pour les mettre sur les chaises hautes et mit un bavoir autour de leur cou.

 

« C'est bon ! J'ai appris à les ignorer, pour la plupart. Je ne m'y attendais juste pas ici, c'est un peu mon seul lieu sûr, alors je pense que j'ai été un peu secoué. » Harry envoya à Louis un sourire aveuglant et non. Louis ne pouvait vraiment pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Pourquoi est-ce que Harry était si à l'aise avec ça ?

 

« Non. Non ce n'est vraiment pas bon. » Grogna Louis, passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il se sentait vraiment mal et il ne voulait pas que Harry le pardonne juste après l'avoir traité si mal. « Ecoute, je comprends ce que c'est, être emmerdé. J'ai été ridiculisé quand j'étais plus jeunes et les gens peuvent être encore plus cruels maintenant. »

 

« Oh. Je suis désolé. » Harry fronçait les sourcils, confus. Louis était magnifique, incroyablement, et Harry ne comprenait pas comment une si belle personne avait pu être bizuté. Bien sûr, il était un peu différent, avec des cheveux sombres et une multitude de piercings et de tatouages. Mais être différent était bien. Harry pensait qu'être différent était magnifique.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ?! » Explosas Louis, jetant ses mains en l'air. Harry se rétrécit sur lui-même, se reculant au bruit sourd.

 

« D-Désolé. » Balbutia Harry et putain, Louis devait arrêter de tout chier.

 

« Non, je suis désolé. » Louis se calma, baissant le ton. S'il voulait que Harry lui pardonne, il allait devoir commencer par être beaucoup plus calme et gentil. « Je sais ce que c'est d'être traité comme de la merde, comme si je n'étais rien, et ce n'était absolument pas juste qu'on te fasse la même chose. »

 

Harry rit doucement. « Jay t'a dit de t'excuser, pas vrai ? »

 

« Peut-être. » Répondit lentement Louis. « Mais je suis sincère. Elle m'a fait réalisé que ce que je t'ai dit était inacceptable. »

 

Harry regarde Louis avec des yeux suspicieux avant de se balancer en avant et de l'enlacer. Louis était surpris à cette invasion personnelle, et il sentait certainement mauvais, étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas douché après s'être levé. Si c'était le cas Harry ne semblait pas trop gêné, ses bras fermement serrés autour des épaules de Louis. Louis était petit, il avait arrêté de le nier il y a longtemps, mais Harry était aussi très grand. C'était bizarre d'enlacer quelqu'un qui le dominait autant alors qu'il était si jeune en comparaison. Louis tapota étrangement le dos d'Harry avant de s'éloigner de lui.

 

« Alors. Maintenant que le mal est derrière nous, je vais te dire comment ça marche. Je suis ici pour le prochain, j'avais besoin d'une pause dans mon boulot et dans ma vie, vraiment. Ma mère ne veut pas que je reste assis toute la journée alors elle m'a demandé de t'aider, mais je ne sais rien sur les gosses. » Sa confession fut accueillie avec un doux rire.

 

« Je peux m'occuper de tout, je fais ça depuis qu'ils ont quelques mois. » Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et son sourire s'illumina. « Je peux t'apprendre ! »

 

Louis acquiesça, hésitant. Honnêtement, il n'était pas trop excité de devoir se lever tôt cinq jours par semaine pour jouer à la ménagère toute la journée. Spécialement pas avec Harry. Il s'était excusé, parce qu'il se sentait mal pour s'être moqué de lui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait passer le mois avec quelqu'un de si heureux et pétillant. Louis n'était pas une personne cynique et misérable, pas du tout (bien sûr que si), mais il pouvait seulement supporter un peu d'entrain avant qu'il ne dérape.

 

« Yay. » Acclama faiblement Louis, faisant rouler des yeux Harry.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te douches pas, tu ne m'aides pas vraiment de toute façon. » Louis répondit par un soupir et Harry réprima un rire, essayant de son mieux pour cacher son sourire. Louis se retourna rapidement et monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd en étant sûr d'être plus qu'insupportable.

 

Il grogna pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, frottant sa peau et ses cheveux, maudissant silencieusement sa mère de le torturer ainsi. Il avait toujours était un bon enfant, bien élevé, et la respectait. Alors pourquoi méritait-il _ça_  ? Ils allaient devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse plus tard.

 

Quand Louis sortit de la douche, il se brossa les dents, se rasa à moitié et se coiffa. Après s'être changé dans un jegging noir et un sweat gris-noir, il mit un bonnet sur ses cheveux et traîna des pieds jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

 

Le doux son d'un dessin animé était entendu dans le salon, même s'il n'était pas réellement regardé. Doris était assise par terre, jouant avec des cubes, pendant que Ernest et Harry étaient assis sur le canapé, Ernest somnolant dans les bras d'Harry. Louis s'assit de l'autre côté du canapé, fixant Harry impassiblement lorsqu'il lui sourit.

 

« C'est ce que tu fais toute la journée ? » Louis balaya le salon du regard, notant comment rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Cela semblait ennuyant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un garderai juste deux bébés toute la journée et les nourrirait et les changerait et les écouterait pleurer. Il ne ferai jamais ça même pour tout l'or du monde.

 

« C'est amusant ! » Sourit Harry, embrassant gentiment la tête d'Ernest. « J'adore passer du temps avec eux, ils sont si bien élevés. » Louis gratta sa tête et haussa un sourcil.

 

« Bien sûr. Ouais. Je préférerai rester ici assis avec des bébés plutôt que de traîner avec mes potes ou un mec ou une fille sympa. » Ajouta Louis, sarcastique. Le sourire d'Harry vacilla aussitôt.

 

« Je. Euh. Tu vois, mon ami, Nick. Il passe l'été chez lui en Irlande alors. Je n'ai pas grand monde avec qui traîner ? Et, euh, pas de petit-ami non plus. » D'accord. Alors Louis avait vraiment besoin de penser avant de laisser sortir les mots de sa bouche. Il se sentait encore plus idiot à chaque fois qu'il parlait.

 

« D'accord. » Dit Louis, laissant le lourd silence l'emporter.

 

Ça allait être une longue journée.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis avait eu raison, ça avait été une longue journée. Un longue journée remplie d'horribles silences accompagnés par des cris de bébés. Harry essayait de faire la conversation, que Dieu le bénisse, mais Louis n'était pas une personne faite pour les conversations. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait rester toute la journée avec Harry, il semblait avoir tout sous contrôle.

 

Louis regarda la voiture de sa mère se garer dans l'allée et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Harry le remarqua et soupira d'ennui, se levant et mettant sa veste sur ses épaules.

 

« Je. On se voit lundi. Merci pour l'excuse, c'était important pour moi. » Dit Harry, se traînant jusqu'à la porte. Louis fit un 'hm' et agita sa main, ne détournant pas les yeux de la télévision. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma et Louis jeta sa tête sur le dos du canapé, soulagé.

 

Au travers de la fenêtre, Louis pouvait voir Harry parler à sa mère avec les sourcils froncés. Jay avait un regard confus et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à la fenêtre, les rides sur son visage clairement visibles. Finalement, Harry embrassa la joue de Jay et commença à marcher dans les rues, Louis le regardant s'en aller.

 

« Louis. » Soupira Jay en passant la porte, posant son sac à main et enlevant son manteau. Louis se ratatina dans le canapé et fit la moue à sa mère.

 

« Je n'ai rien fait. » Gémit Louis et ouais, il avait vingt-six ans, beaucoup trop vieux pour gémir à sa mère mais il était innocent. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

 

« Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, arrêter d'être si distant ? » Demanda Jay, fatiguée, en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du canapé.

 

« Je n'étais pas distant ! Il est juste vraiment bizarre ! » Se défendit Louis. Il fallait que sa mère arrête d'être aussi méchante avec lui parce que ça commençait vraiment à le blesser.

 

« Louis William, stop. » Souffla Jay, envoyant un regard noir à son fils. « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a rendu aussi froid, mais tu as besoin d'arrêter ça. Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison que tu as besoin d'une pause de ton travail, mais je ne vais pas t'autoriser à être irrespectueux envers les gens dans cette maison. Harry est incroyablement timide. Il est tellement inquiet que tu le déteste qu'il ne veut pas revenir lundi. Il m'a presque supplié de le laisser ne pas venir. »

 

Louis croisa ses bras sur son torse, gardant ses lèvres pincées.

 

« Si tu veux rester ici, alors tu respectes mes règles. Tu sais que j'adore te voir mais je ne suis pas particulièrement attachée à ce Louis. Harry est tellement adorable et il essaie vraiment, alors tu devrais aussi. » Ces mots touchèrent vraiment Louis qui se leva rapidement, fronçant les sourcils vers sa mère.

 

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies trouvé le fils parfait que tu n'as jamais eu, maman ! Je suis heureux que tu t'occupes plus de ses sentiments que des miens ! » Rit sombrement Louis. Jay écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête d'effroi.

 

« Comment _oses_ -tu dire ça, Louis. Mes enfants sont les personnes les plus importantes dans ce monde, et j'aime ma famille plus que tout au monde. Je sais que tu es obstiné, mais ça, c'est un nouveau niveau. Harry a eu beaucoup de problèmes, il a eu des temps durs et une famille encore plus dure et il se sent chez lui _ici_. C'est un espace où il peut venir quand il doit 'éloigner, et ça inclut des fois où il ne s'occupe pas des enfants. Tu dois t'habituer à la présence d'Harry ici, amour. » Dit Jay, tremblante, des larmes dans ses yeux.

 

« Maman. » Louis se calma, se sentant horrible. Il détestait voir sa mère pleurer, il détestait encore plus savoir qu'il était la raison de ses larmes.

 

« Non. Harry est comme un autre fils pour Dan et moi, et je ne vais pas m'asseoir ici et te regarder le déchirer intentionnellement ou non. Juste. Penses-y, et la prochaine fois que tu vois Harry donne-lui juste une chance. Pour une certaine raison, ton opinion compte beaucoup pour lui. Alors juste. S'il te plaît. » Supplia Jay.

 

Avec un soupir, Louis acquiesça. « Bien, ouais, j'essaierai plus lundi. »

 

Le sourire qu'eut Jay sur son visage était magnifique, et Louis voulait être sûr qu'il ne disparaîtrait jamais. Il allait tout faire pour que sa mère reste heureuse.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Le week-end arriva et passa rapidement, la maison relativement calme jusqu'à ce que les filles rentrent pour découvrir que leur grand frère était revenu. Ses sœurs étaient tellement excitées qu'elles avaient toutes supplié Jay et Dan de les laisser rester chez eux mais ce fut inutile. Avec la promesse qu'il serait là tout le mois, Louis embrassa chacune de ses sœurs et les envoya à l'école.

 

Jay attrapa son sac et sa veste, regardant Louis et les bébés, un sur chacun de ses genoux, hésitante.

 

« J'y vais, Boo. Harry va arriver dans une minute et j'espère avoir un bon retour quand je rentrerai ! »Appela Jay. Louis leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un signe de la main.

 

« Ouais maman, tout va bien se passer. » Avec un au revoir, Jay sortit de la maison. Le vrombissement de la voiture fit soupirer Louis de frustration. Il voulait essayer d'être meilleur avec Harry, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait promettre.

 

Harry passa le pas de la porte seulement quelques minutes plus tard, saluant joyeusement les petits et souriant de manière hésitante à Louis.

 

« Bonjour, Louis. » Louis essaya de lui rendre son sourire mais il était sûr qu'il paraissait forcé et vraiment douloureux.

 

« Salut, Harry. Euh... Les petits ont déjà mangé alors on peut juste glander. » Harry acquiesça et sourit à Ernest lorsqu'il l'attrapa. Louis en profita pour détailler Harry.

 

Il portait un sweat lilas avec une couronne de fleurs faite de marguerites blanches. Ses ongles étaient peints d'un blanc brillant, et Louis pensa que les couleurs allaient vraiment bien à Harry. Evidemment il ne le connaissait pas assez pour le dire avec certitude, mais les vêtements faisaient vraiment Harry.

 

Louis remarqua aussi à quel point Harry semblait doux, avec sa peau lisse et crémeuse et des cheveux soyeux qui donnaient envie à Louis de les toucher. Harry était attirant, Louis ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute. Harry était beau, mais ces mots ne quitteraient jamais la bouche de Louis.

 

« Tu accordes bien les couleurs. Je-Je suis tatoueur, et les contrastes sont une grosse partie de ce que je fais. Je pense que le violet et le blanc te vont bien. » Les joues d'Harry rosirent, comme la couleur de son vernis la première fois que Louis l'avait rencontré et _oh_. Pourquoi est-ce que cette connexion se faisait dans son esprit, il n'en était pas sûr.

 

« Un tatoueur, vraiment ? » S'émerveilla Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsque Louis confirma en acquiesçant. « C'est génial. J'ai des tatouages ! »

 

Louis haussa un sourcil. «  _Tu_ as des tatouages ? » Et Harry fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Faisant attention au bébé dans ses bras, il leva son pull pour révéler son estomac et son torse et, wow. D'accord. Harry était musclé mais avait les hanches d'un ange et Louis ne pouvait pas croire qu'il disait ça mais. Son corps était à mourir. Et il avait un papillon tatoué sur son ventre.

 

Louis s'assit pour regarder de plus près, louchant sur chacun de ses tatouages et essayant de ne pas trop fixer le V accentuant ses hanches.

 

« Ils sont bien faits. » Dit Louis, impressionné. Il ne mentait pas. Tous ses tatouages étaient bien nuancés, manquant de quelques endroits sombres qui pouvaient être accidentellement pris pour des imperfections.

 

« Merci ! » Rayonna Harry, lâchant son sweat et s'asseyant sur le canapé.

 

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné l'envie des tatouages ? » Demanda Louis. Les tatouages étaient quelque chose dont il pouvait parler, peu importe avec qui, alors c'était sympa de pouvoir partager ce goût commun avec une personne à laquelle il n'aurait pas pensé.

 

« Ils sont beaux. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Et, euh, c'est cool de pouvoir mettre quelque chose sur ton corps pour t'aider à t'exprimer infiniment. Ils sont permanents et je pense que c'est ce que j'aime. Ils sont constants alors que tout le reste change dans la vie. Est-ce que je suis logique ? »

 

Louis laissa échapper un petit 'hum'. Il comprenait. « Alors la douleur n'était pas un problème ? »

 

Harry sembla s'arrêter soudainement. Il se renferma sur lui-même, déglutissant bruyamment et tripota l'ourlet de son pull. Louis ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit pour ébranler Harry, il était sûr que c'était une question raisonnable et pas offensive.

 

« C'est une douleur contrôlée, et je pense que c'est pour ça que les gens pensent que c'est addictif. Je peux choisir les endroits où faire les tatouages, où c'est plus douloureux que d'autres endroits, et j'aime cet aspect. » Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

« Pourquoi choisir les coins les plus douloureux ? » Demanda-t-il. Harry se tut à cette remarque, secouant légèrement la tête. Louis n'était pas stupide. Il savait que c'était la fin de la conversation, Harry était mal à l'aise et le sujet devrait être abandonné.

 

« Peu importe. » Sourit Louis, faisant soupirer de soulagement le bouclé.

 

« Tu es beaucoup plus. Je ne sais pas. Volontaire ? Pour me parler par rapport à la semaine dernière. » Avec un hochement de la tête, Louis le confirma.

 

« Ouais. J'ai pensé que si on devait passer le mois prochain ensemble, j'avais besoin d'être plus amical. » Louis haleta et Harry rit sincèrement. « Je pensais qu'on pouvait être amis. »

 

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage d'Harry, encore avec ces _fossettes_. Elles allaient _tuer_ Louis. Harry avait un sourire agréable, et un corps agréable, et une personnalité agréable et Louis commençait à penser que tout à propos du plus jeune était agréable. C'était une pensée dangereuse, mais il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

 

« J'adorerais qu'on soit amis, Louis. » Répondit-il, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher son sourire de grandir encore.

 

Bien. Louis était heureux.

 

* * *

 

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand Louis nettoyait la cuisine avec sa mère, elle lui demanda de parler de sa journée.

 

« C'était sympa. » Il haussa les épaules, ignorant le regard que lui envoya Jay.

 

« Juste sympa ? Harry était presque sur la lune tellement il était heureux que tu aies eu une conversation avec lui. » Fanfaronna Jay, faisant chauffer quelque peu les joues de Louis.

 

« On a eu une conversation sympa, oui. Il a des tatouages alors on en a parlé. » Dit simplement Louis, n'ayant aucune envie d'en faire une grosse affaire. Ils avaient parlé ? Et alors, il méritait une médaille ?

 

« Oh c'est adorable, Lou ! » Fusa Jay. « Il en a plusieurs, pas vrai ? »

 

Louis acquiesça. « Ouais, ils sont bien faits. »

 

« Intéressant. » Souffla-t-elle. Louis hésita un moment, se mordant la lèvre et regardant sa mère.

 

« Il a dit qu'il aimait la douleur contrôlée ? Et qu'il choisissait les endroits les plus sensibles pour ses tatouages, au lieu de les faire sur endroits qui feraient moins mal. Est-ce que. Tu saurais pourquoi ? » Jay se figea et se tourna vers son fils, les yeux écarquillés.

 

« Il te l'a dit ? » Jay était ébahie et Louis acquiesça une fois de plus.

 

« J'ai essayé de lui demander mais il s'est juste figé. » Jay soupira et secoua sa tête, prenant les mains de Louis dans les siennes.

 

« Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Peut-être que ça viendra tout seul un jour. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Harry a vécu beaucoup de choses. Souviens-t'en.

 

Cette conversation laissa Louis confus, beaucoup plus que quand il l'avait commencée.

 

* * *

 

 

Mardi commença d'une façon inhabituelle. La maison était extrêmement calme, rendant Louis nerveux. Il attrapa son téléphone et remarqua qu'il était presque midi, et personne ne l'avait réveillé. Louis ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça le dérangeait un peu. Se réveiller à midi signifiait que Harry avait les bébés avec lui depuis quelques heures, une chose pour laquelle il se sentait assez coupable.

 

Roulant hors du lit, Louis prit une douche rapide, se jetant sur des vêtements au hasard et dévalant les escaliers. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour crier en entrant dans le salon mais Harry lui fit immédiatement signe de se taire. Il montra les jumeaux qui étaient tous les deux endormis dans ses bras et Louis acquiesça, marchant silencieusement jusqu'au canapé.

 

« Tu veux que je t'aide à les monter ? » Harry hocha la tête, se levant prudemment. Louis prit Ernest, haletant lorsqu'il gigota dans ses bras. Il le calma quand il gémit silencieusement, le caressant. Harry et Louis les mirent dans leurs berceaux, allumèrent le moniteur pour bébé et sortirent sur la pointe des pieds.

 

« Personne ne m'a réveillé ce matin. » Dit Louis lorsqu'ils s'assirent dans le canapé.

 

« Jay a dit de te laisser dormir. Elle a mentionné quelque chose comme t'être réveillé en pleine nuit parce que Doris ne s'endormait pas et tu savais que ta mère avait eu une longue journée alors tu t'es proposé pour rester debout jusqu'à ce que tu puisses la coucher. Elle a dit que tu étais resté jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. » Harry avait ce doux sourire sur son visage. La façon dont il le regarder fit chauffer le visage de Louis.

 

« Ouais, euh. » Louis se racla la gorge. « C'est ce pour quoi sont faits les grands frères. » Harry regarda Louis comme s'il était émerveillé, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était réel. Louis le regarda de la même manière.

 

« Tu es plutôt incroyable. » Dit Harry en souriant. Le plus vieux lui rendit son sourire.

 

« Nah, amour, ce serait toi. »

 

* * *

 

 

Mercredi était une journée magnifique, Louis se réveillant avec le soleil l'aveuglant au travers de ses rideaux. Cela le fit se rouler en boule, parce qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas le soleil, aussi triste que ça paraissait. Le soleil voulait dire que Harry voudrait probablement faire quelque chose à l'extérieur, et Louis n'était définitivement pas prêt pour ça. Il aimait traînait sur le canapé toute la journée, ayant juste à occuper les petits de temps en temps quand ils étaient difficiles avec leurs jouets.

 

« On va au parc ! » S'exclama Harry en passant le pas de la porte, effrayant tellement Doris qu'elle commença à pleurer. Louis envoya un regard ennuyé à Harry et la souleva, la tenant contre son torse en essayant de la calmer.

 

Louis lança un regard noir au plus jeune. « Non. Tu l'as fait pleurer, Doris dit non. »

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à côté de Ernest qui était assis au sol, devant la télévision.

 

« Ernie. » Roucoula Harry, gagnant son attention. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait pas au parc aujourd'hui ? On pourra aller sur la balançoire ! » Ernest hésita, sa tétine dans la bouche, et tendit un cube à Harry. L'adolescent le prit joyeusement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

 

« Merci, mon bébé ! Maintenant dit à Louis que tu veux y aller aussi ! » Harry pointa Louis et, vraiment ? Bien sûr Ernest n'allait rien faire de ce que lui disait Harry en prenant sa voix de bébé adorable. Ce n'était pas juste. C'était de la _tyrannie_.

 

Ernest se tourna vers Louis et leva un cube dans sa direction, ses piaillements étouffés. Louis secoua la tête. Ernest fronça les sourcils, levant encore une fois le cube et criant plus fort.

 

« Je vais au parc, c'est ça ? » Le sourire de Harry pouvait illuminer l'univers entier.

 

« Sans aucun doute. »

 

* * *

 

 

Louis bouda sur un banc tout le temps, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il refusa de jouer avec Harry, plissant des yeux en le regardant. Harry ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, alternant pour pousser Ernest et Doris dans leurs balançoires. Les rires des petits pouvaient se faire entendre d'où il était assis, et ils le firent se sentir un peu plus léger.

 

Il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de Harry. Le plus jeune semblait tellement dans son élément, roucoulant joyeusement avec les jumeaux et les faisant bouger leurs jambes dans tous les sens, excités. Harry était fait pour faire ça, décida Louis. Il était fait pour garder les enfants et les rendre heureux. Il était fait pour apporter la joie dans ce monde et Louis se sentit mal pour l'avoir jugé la première fois.

 

Louis était croyait fortement au destin.

 

Il croyait aussi fortement que Harry avait été amené dans sa vie pour la rendre plus lumineuse.

 

* * *

 

 

La première chose que remarqua Louis jeudi matin, quand Harry passa le pas de la porte, fut le manque de couronne de fleurs. Il fronça les sourcils, faisant la moue lorsque l'adolescent s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui.

 

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si grognon ? » Rit Harry en enlevant l'élastique vert de son poignet et l'utilisant pour s'attacher les cheveux en une demi-queue de cheval.

 

« Tu n'as pas de couronne de fleurs. » Et Louis ne devrait vraiment bouder mais les couronnes de fleurs étaient comme la signature de Harry.

 

« Ouais. Je n'en ai pas quia avec mon pull. » Répondit Harry, tripotant son haut.

 

« Tu en as une blanche. » Nota Louis. Harry fronça le nez et il voulut pleurer, c'était tellement mignon.

 

Le bouclé rit. « Mais je l'ai mise hier. » Le plus vieux haussa les épaules parce que en quoi c'était important ? Louis était le seul à le voir et il s'en fichait si Harry portait les mêmes vêtements tous les jours.

 

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Harry fit un son pour accepter, les yeux collés à la télévision.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'habilles de cette façon ? Je suis juste curieux. » Harry soupira et se tourna vers Louis, étirant ses jambes pour que ses pieds touchent les jambes de son homologue.

 

« Je me sens beau. » Répondit Harry, enroulant sans s'en rendre compte une boucle autour de son doigt.

 

Louis haussa un sourcil. « C'est tout. »

 

« Ouais. Je veux dire, je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle élégant ou sexy, enfin, pas comme si quelqu'un m'appelait comme ça. » Pouffa tristement Harry. « Beau c'est bien. Beau c'est sincère et je me sens plus beau avec des couronnes de fleurs dans les cheveux et mes ongles vernis. »

 

Oh. C'était logique. Mais Harry était beau sans toutes ces choses. Evidemment, elles renforçaient cette impression, le faisant apparaître encore plus doux, mais pour Louis il était magnifique qu'il soit habillé de cette manière ou non.

 

« Est-ce que je suis beau sans couronne ? » Demanda Harry après un léger silence. Louis essaya de retenir son sourire.

 

« Je pense que tu es adorable dans tous les cas. » Confessa-t-il. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la mâchant doucement. Il leva les yeux vers Harry et le regarda au travers de ses cils et wow. Harry était tellement magnifique.

 

« Vraiment ? » Rougit-il.

 

« Vraiment. J'ai les plus belles sœurs au monde et tu as de quoi les inquiéter. » Le visage de Harry était écarlate et il se le couvrit, mettant une main sur ses yeux. Louis rit et se pencha vers lui, essayant de lui faire enlever sa main.

 

« Allez, laisse-moi voir ton joli visage. » Harry couina et essaya de s'éloigner de Louis, faisant perdre l'équilibre au plus vieux et tomber sur lui. Harry grogna un peu avant de glousser en regardant Louis.

 

« Ooops ? »

 

« Salut. » Soupira Louis, cherchant dans le regard de Harry un signe d'inconfort.

 

« Alors, hum. Tu viens souvent dans le coin ? » Plaisanta Harry et d'accord. Est-ce qu'il flirtait vraiment alors que Louis était pratiquement couché sur lui ?

 

Louis allait répondre mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et ils levèrent les yeux pour savoir qui était entré. C'était Jay, qui se figea quand elle les vit sur le canapé dans ce qui semblait être une position compromettante.

 

« Bon. J'ai oublié mon téléphone et mon porte-monnaie. Je ne sais pas ce que je viens de voir. » Elle pointa Louis. « Mais on en parlera plus tard. » Elle attrapa ses affaires et ressortit. Harry commença à rire, puis plus fort dans l'oreille de Louis. Avec un grognement, le plus vieux retomba sur son torse, y appuyant sa joue. Harry pouffa et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

 

« Première fois qu'elle t'attrape avec quelqu'un sur le canapé ? » Louis renifla ? Il n'allait pas parler de la fois où elle était rentrée plus tôt du travail et était allée dans la cuisine pour le trouver avec un pénis au fond de la gorge.

 

« Elle m'a attrapée dans des positions beaucoup plus compromettantes. C'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle a vu. Maintenant elle va m'engueuler pour coucher avec son baby-sitter de dix-neuf ans ! » Gémit Louis, repoussant la poitrine du bouclé pour s'asseoir.

 

« Explique-lui juste. » S'exclama Harry, parce que Louis prenait tout ça beaucoup trop sérieusement. Ce n'était pas une si grosse affaire, du moins il ne pensait pas.

 

« Bien. Elle ne me croira jamais. »

 

* * *

 

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, Jay toqua à la porte de Louis, l'ouvrant quand il lui dit d'entrer. Elle avait deux tasses dans ses mains et Louis en accepta une avec reconnaissance, soufflant un peu avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée. Jay s'assit et le fixa.

 

« Il ne s'est rien passé ! » Grogna Louis.

 

Jay se moqua. « Je ne vais pas croire ça. Je me souviens très bien de l'accident des escaliers. » Louis grimaça parce que d'accord, sa mère avait définitivement pu le surprendre en train de chevaucher le membre de son petit-ami dans les escaliers quand il était plus jeune. Il n'avait pas pu la regarder pendant les deux semaines qui avaient suivi, et avait rompu le jour suivant.

 

« C'était complètement innocent, je le jure ! » Sa mère le fixa et Louis soupira.

 

« On jouait juste et– »

 

« Louis ! »

 

« Non pas comme ça ! » Souffla-t-il. « C'était juste comme, je sais pas, pour plaisanta et j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombée sur lui et évidemment tu es arrivée. » Expliqua Louis. Jay lui envoya un regard septique avant de soupirer en signe de défaite.

 

« Bien. »

 

« Je le jure sur ma vie, maman. » Dit sévèrement Louis. Elle leva ses mains pour se défendre et se leva pour partir.

 

« Ne me laisse pas vous attraper une nouvelle fois dans cette position. »Avec un clin d'oeil, Jay sortit de sa chambre, le laissant encore plus frustré qu'il ne l'était avant.

 

* * *

 

 

Vendredi matin commença avec les petits faisant la grasse matinée et Jay disant à Louis de les laisser se réveiller d'eux-mêmes. Elle avait dit qu'ils ne feraient sûrement pas de sieste l'après-midi mais ce n'était pas si terrible.

 

Quand Harry entra dans la maison et remarqua l'absence de bébés se traînant partout, Louis l'informa.

 

« Ils dorment encore. Ma mère a dit de les laisser. » Il haussa les épaules. L'adolescent acquiesça et enleva son manteau avant de se taper dans les mains et haussant les sourcils dans la direction du Louis.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de pancakes aux pépites de chocolats ? » Louis haussa les épaules parce que bon, ça avait l'air génial, mais Louis ne pouvait vraiment pas cuisiner. « Je les fais, bien sûr ! »

 

C'était tout ce que Louis avait besoin d'entendre. Alors il se leva et suivit Harry dans la cuisine comme un chiot perdu, le regardant prendre les ingrédient. Il se sentait un peu inutile, parce que c'était un geste sympathique et malheureusement il ne pouvait pas lui rendre.

 

« Tu cuisines ? » Questionna Louis pendant que Harry battait le mélange.

 

« J'adore ! Je travaillais dans une boulangerie ! » S'exclama-t-il. Louis voulait crier et pleurer parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de nier à quel point Harry était enthousiaste pour tout, et à quel point ça le rendait adorable. Que Harry aille se faire voir. Que son adorable personne aille se faire voir.

 

« Tu sais ce qu'ils disent sur les boulangers, pas vrai ? » Louis remua les sourcils. Il allait le faire. Il allait faire un jeu de mots adorable.

 

« Ne le dit pas. » Menaça Harry mais il avait son plus gros sourire sur le visage.

 

« Ils ont de belles brioches. » Louis lui fit un clin d'oeil. Un rougissement fit son chemin sur la figure du plus jeune mais il essaya de se reprendre avec un grand rire.

 

« Va-t-en. » Gloussa Harry, faisant un geste vers l'entrée de la cuisine. « C'était horrible. C'était tellement _mauvais_ que je ne te veux pas ici pendant que je cuisine. »

 

Louis fronça les sourcils et lui fit ses meilleurs yeux de chien battu.

 

« Non ! » Se plaignit-il. « Je ne veux pas partir. »

 

« Au revoir, Louis ! » Sourit Harry, se retournant pour continuer de cuisiner. Louis laissa échapper un grognement et se leva pour sortir de la pièce.

 

Il ne lança pas un regard vers les fesses de Harry avant de partir.

 

Pas du tout.

 

* * *

 

 

La semaine d'après était banale, rien de trop excitant se passant. Depuis l'incident des ''brioches'', Harry faisait des commentaires insolents ici et là. Ils étaient toujours soudains et prenaient Louis par surprise, mas ils le faisaient rire tout le temps.

 

Louis apprenait beaucoup, sur comment s'occuper des bébés et sur Harry, mais il préférait en apprendre sur le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans. Il était amusant, toujours souriant ou plaisantant. Harry était tellement rempli d'amour avec le plus gros cœur que Louis aie jamais connu, et Louis était touché. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry pouvait seulement être décrit comme un béguin d'adolescente. C'était là, le petit pincement au cœur à chaque fois que Harry faisait quelque chose de particulièrement mignon, accompagné par une voix dans sa tête lui disant constamment à quel point il était adorable.

 

Louis avait décidé qu'il n'allait pas agir en conséquence, qu'il n'y avait aucune utilité à le faire. Il était là pour un mois seulement, pour se détendre, et ce n'était pas assez de temps pour expliquer ses sentiments, pour que ces sentiments deviennent réciproques et que pour ces sentiments réciproques fleurissent en quelque chose de magnifique. Un autre facteur que Louis prenait en compte était le fait que Harry était jeune. Dix-neuf ans comparé à vingt-six ans était énorme. Harry était presque encore un enfant, le faisant se sentir comme une sorte de puma. Et finalement, il y avait la distance. Louis ne pouvait pas continuer une relation quand l'autre personne vivait dans son immeuble, quelques portes plus bas, et encore moins avec quelqu'un qui vivait à une heure et demie de chez lui.

 

C'était juste un peu trop compliqué pour Louis, alors garder cette relation avec Harry complètement platonique était la meilleure option. Et il n'y avait pas de place pour un quelconque désaccord.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour la petite semaine de retard, c'était un peu chargé ces derniers temps... Mais je reviens en espérant que les dernières parties seront postées à temps ;)

Le vendredi suivant était morne. La pluie s'écrasait sur le toit de la maison et le tonnerre grondait à l'extérieur. Louis détestait les orages, il avait vingt-six ans et les détestait _vraiment_ , et il n'en avait pas honte. Ils étaient effrayants et lui donnaient envie de rester enroulé dans ses couvertures toute la journée. Jay le respectait, elle comprenait l'étrange peur de Louis et le laissait tranquille pour rester dans le confort de sa chambre.

 

Louis était donc dans son lit quand il entendit Harry arriver, une épaisse couverture sur lui pendant que Skins passait sur sa télé. Un léger cognement se fit entendre à sa porte et il renifla avant de laisser un 'entrer' silencieux. Harry entra avec un sourire penaud, un bébé sur chacune de ses hanches.

 

« Salut. » Le salua-t-il doucement.

 

« Salut, Harry. » Dit Louis d'une voix rauque, faisant de son mieux pour lui donner un sourire sincère. Le plus jeune fit un geste en direction du lit et Louis acquiesça, le faisant sourire. Il s'assit et posa les jumeaux qui rampèrent jusqu'à leur frère. Harry pouffa lorsqu'ils se hissèrent sur lui, absorbés par la télévision.

 

« Donc. Peur des orages ? » Plaisanta Harry. Louis fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas drôle. C'était logique d'en avoir peur. Les orages pouvaient tuer.

 

« Si tu es juste là pour te moquer de moi tu peux partir. » Le plus vieux pointa la porte.

 

« Non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. » Répondit le bouclé, croisant les jambes. « Je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être un peu de compagnie. Je veux dire, si tu as peur de l'orage, ce n'est pas plus agréable d'être entouré ? »

 

Louis lui sourit, secouant sa tête au vu de son inquiétude. C'était incroyable que quelqu'un puisse se préoccuper tellement du bien-être des autres, surtout après avoir été traité si mal.

 

« Tu vas me protéger de l'orage ? » Le sourire que lui donna Harry fut aveuglant.

 

« Je peux essayer. »

 

* * *

 

 

Harry rejoint Louis lorsque les bébés furent couchés pour leur sieste, rampant avec précaution sur le lit pour éviter de renverser la nourriture chinoise qu'ils avaient commandé pour le repas.

 

« Ils vont bien ? » Demanda Louis, lui passant le plat de Lo Mein. Harry l'accepta, mimant un rapide 'merci' avant de hocher la tête.

 

« Vite endormis. N'avoir rien fait de la journée les a vraiment vidés. » Louis laissa échapper un petit 'hm' avant de rire silencieusement.

 

« La vie d'un bébé, c'est ça ? » Louis lui donna un petit coup de coude. Harry fit tomber quelques nouilles, boudant en les voyant, avant de les ramasser et de les mettre dans sa bouche en haussant des épaules. Louis grimaça en le voyant faire.

 

« Je n'aurai pas fait ça si j'étais toi. Ces draps ont connu des temps durs. » Harry haussa les sourcils suggestivement.

 

« Vraiment ? On ramène des filles au lit dans la maison de tes parents ? » Louis arrêta de mâcher en l'entendant parce que, vraiment ? La dernière fois qu'il avait été avec une fille était, oh attendez, _jamais_. Et il était pratiquement sûr que c'était évident. Bien sûr il n'était pas aussi... flamboyant qu'avant, mais il ne cachait pas particulièrement sa sexualité. Sa sexualité très claire et très évidente.

 

« Vraiment ? » Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, confus, faisant rouler des yeux Louis.

 

« Je peux te promettre qu'il n'y a jamais eu de fille dans ce lit, H. Il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne savais pas que j'étais gay ! » S'exclama-t-il. Les épaules du plus jeune s’affaissèrent et il fronça un peu les sourcils.

 

« Ce n'est pas très logique. » Marmonna Harry pour lui-même. « Tu es sûr que tu es gay ? »

 

« Sur l'échelle de Kinsey, je suis à six. Aussi gay que possible. Pénis. J'adore. » Louis tapa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter Harry.

 

« Oh. Je suppose que je n'y avais jamais pensé. Mais c'est génial ! » Et juste comme ça, Harry redevint joyeux et bavard.

 

« Ma mère a littéralement pensé qu'on couchait ensemble. C'est possible qu'elle le pense toujours ! Ça n'a pas fait sonner d'alarme ? » Harry secoua sa tête. D'accord, wow, qui pouvait savoir que ce garçon était aussi aveugle.

 

Le bouclé secoua sa main. « Je pensait que tu étais peut-être bi ou curieux ou... quelque chose. Pas gay. »

 

« Et tu es... » Demanda Louis.

 

« Gay! Ouais. Je suis gay ! » Répondit Harry, acquiesçant avec enthousiasme. Le plus vieux se pinça les lèvres, hochant la tête lui aussi.

 

« C'est cool. » Affirma Louis, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

 

« Ouais tes parents ont été, wow. Super sympa sur ça. Je leur ai dit de suite, tu sais ? Je voulais les prévenir avant qu'ils ne me laissent garder leurs enfants. Je pensait que ce serait horrible s'ils finissaient par le découvrir et qu'ils soient homophobes, ou quoi que ce soit. » Divagua Harry et Louis avait du mal à suivre. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient compréhensifs, on était en 2015. Quels parents détesteraient leurs enfants pour ce qu'ils sont ?

 

« Harry ? » Demanda-t-il, hésitant. Les yeux du plus jeune rencontrèrent ceux de Louis et ils brillaient, ils brillaient toujours et étaient si verts et magnifiques. Harry acquiesça pour lui dire de continuer.

 

« Tes parents n'ont pas été d'accord ? » Son sourire vacilla et il haussa des épaules timidement.

 

« Pas vraiment ? Ils, uhm. Ils m'ont mis à la porte. Quand je lui ai dit. » Louis soupira profondément, laissant son visage tomber dans ses mains. Comment pouvait-on s'éloigner d'un tel garçon ? Harry était la personne la plus douce et la plus gentille que Louis ait pu rencontrer, et l'idée que ses parents l'aient viré de chez lui juste à cause de qui il était attiré le tuait.

 

Louis sentit une main sur son dos et Harry l'appela gentiment, il releva donc les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du plus jeune. Il avait un sourire sur son visage et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, ce qui blessa encore plus Louis.

 

« C'est bon maintenant. J'ai emménagé avec ma sœur jusqu'à ce que je puisse me payer mon propre appartement et je vais bien. Je te le promets. » Dit-il doucement, caressant son dos en faisant des cercles de sa main. « Ma vie va vraiment bien maintenant. Rien de mal ne s'est passé depuis longtemps. »

 

Louis voulait en demander plus. Il voulait en savoir plus et découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Harry, mais il pensa qu'apprendre que les parents de Harry ne l'avaient pas accepté était assez pour une après-midi.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis était reconnaissant d'être samedi, parce que sa mère le laissa dormir jusqu'à midi avant de le réveiller et de le traîner au parc avec les jumelles. Une fois que Louis fut un peu plus réveillé, il fut heureux d'être ici avec Jay et les filles. Il n'avait pas passé de moment avec Daisy et Phoebe depuis si longtemps que c'était fou de voir à quel point elles avaient grandi. Il les regarda donc jouer avec un sourire sur le visage, s'asseyant à côté de sa mère sur un des bancs.

 

« Harry s'amuse beaucoup avec toi. » Confessa Jay et Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 

« Ouais, j'aime passer du temps avec lui. Il est adorable. » Jay lança un regard suspicieux à son fils.

 

« Adorable ? » Questionna-t-elle et son fils grogna, ennuyé. Il aimait sincèrement sa mère, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter quand elle essayait de fouiller dans ses affaires ou son désire constant de s'immiscer dans sa vie amoureuse. Il savait que c'était une chose que les mères faisaient, mais il souhaitait vraiment que ça ne le soit pas.

 

« Oui, Jay. _Adorable_. Je l'ai dit ! Tu veux que je le crie peut-être ? » Demanda Louis, haussant le ton peu à peu. Jay mit une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et quand la langue du jeune homme parcouru sa paume, elle ne bougea pas.

 

« Je t'ai donné naissance, chéri. Un peu de ta salive ne fera pas grand chose. » Rit Jay en enlevant sa main et en l'essuyant sur la jambe de Louis. Il grimaça en direction de son jean avant de secouer la tête. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

 

« Harry m'a dit quelque chose l'autre jour. » Commença Louis. Jay acquiesça, le laissant savoir qu'elle était intéressée et qu'elle voulait qu'il continue. « Il m'a dit qu'il était et que ses parents l'avaient mis à la porte. »

 

Sa mère soupira en l'entendant. « Oui. C'est vrai. » Confirma-t-elle.

 

« Mais. » Protesta faiblement Louis. « Je ne comprends pas. » Jay inspira profondément.

 

« Tu sais plus que quiconque que certaines personnes ne sont pas ouvertes d'esprit. La façon dont je le vois, c'est que tu devrais te considérer béni d'avoir des parents aussi compréhensifs qui t'aiment. Cela étant dit, je me considère moi-même bénie parce que j'ai sept enfants _magnifiques_ et en bonne santé. Je me fiche de qui tu es parce que je suis reconnaissante que tu sois en vie et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu es heureux, peu importe ce que cela signifie. Tu pourrais tout me dire, que tu ne veux jamais te marier ou ne pas vouloir d'enfants ou que tu veux démissionner et faire le tour du monde, je serai toujours derrière toi. » Louis acquiesça, essayant d'enregistrer les mots de sa mère.

 

« C'est ce qu'est un parent. C'est aimer inconditionnellement, et j'espère que vous le transmettrez quand. » Jay fit une pause et se corrigea. « Si vous avez des enfants. Si c'est ce que vous voulez. Tant que vous aimez la vie que vous menez, je n'ai aucun droit de vous barrer la route. »

 

« Harry n'aimait pas la vie qu'il avait avant de faire son coming-out, et malheureusement il ne l'était pas non plus après l'avoir fait. Il allait bien quand on l'a rencontré, mais ce n'était pas _parfait_ , et c'est pourquoi je voulais que tu le traites bien. Dan et moi adorerions avoir le mérite de la personne qu'est devenue Harry, cette personne magnifique qu'il est devenu, mais c'est seulement grâce à Harry. Il nous rend fier, comme s'il était notre fils, alors on essaie d'être là pour lui autant que possible, dans tous les aspects possibles. Ses parents ne lui ont pas donné ça, c'est important qu'on le fasse. »

 

Louis laissait les mots se frayer un chemin dans son esprit, lorsque le téléphone de Jay sonna. Elle le sortit de sa poche et sourit, montrant l'écran à Louis.

 

« En parlant du loup. » Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de répondre et de le coller à son oreille. « Bonjour, chéri ! »

 

Son sourire se transforma de suite en une grimace et Louis mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Les yeux de Jay s'écarquillèrent et elle acquiesça rapidement, se levant et faisant un geste aux filles.

 

« Bien sûr que les gens t'aiment, H. Tu sais qu'on t'aime. » Dit Jay doucement. Louis était terrifié, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi inquiète et hors de soi.

 

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas, d'accord ? Tu peux rester dans la chambre de Louis– » Jay fut coupée par la voix de l'autre côté de la ligne et ses yeux tombèrent sur son fils, le regardant tristement.

 

« Ça ne gênera pas Louis, mon cœur. » Promis Jay. Quand il y eut des protestations au téléphone, elle soupira, semblant épuisée. « Oui, bien. Viens juste et repose-toi, d'accord ? Dan te fera une tasse de thé et te l'apportera. Les jumelles et moi partons, on te verra bientôt. A tout à l'heure, on se retrouve là-bas. »

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Supplia Louis, tirant sur la manche de sa mère comme un enfant. Daisy et Phoebe s'approchèrent d'eux nerveusement.

 

« Tout va bien ? » Gémit faiblement Daisy et attrapa la main de sa sœur.

 

Jay fit un faux sourire. « Harry ne se sent pas très bien, il va venir à la maison. Louis va revenir plus tard avec des cadeaux pour qu'il se sente mieux. Vous savez que Harry adore les cadeaux quand il est triste. » Roucoula Jay. Les jumelles acquiescèrent et elle se retourna pour supplier le plus vieux du regard.

 

« Juste. Reste dehors jusqu'à ce que je t'envoie un message ? Prends-toi un café ou n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que je t'envoie un message. J'aurai besoin que tu ramènes des choses et je te rembourserai quand tu rentreras. On doit vraiment y aller, on se voit tout à l'heure. » Jay embrassa rapidement la joue de Louis et se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à la voiture avec les filles.

 

Louis ne s'était jamais senti aussi stupide et inutile de sa vie.

 

* * *

 

 

Le message n'arriva pas avant deux heures, Louis attendant pas très patiemment dans un café. Son thé était froid depuis longtemps, trop inquiet pour le boire. Quand son téléphone vibra il le jeta presque à cause de la force avec laquelle il le sortit de la poche de son manteau.

 

**De : Maman xx**

 

**Harry va bien, tu peux rentrer. Tu peux lui acheter du bain moussant et des roses ? Il sera vraiment content. Je t'aime fort. X**

 

Avec un soupir, Louis rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et sortit du café pour retrouver l'air glacial. Il marcha jusqu'au magasin le plus proche et passa beaucoup trop de temps dans le rayon des savons. Il prit son temps pour sentir tous les bains moussant, essayant de trouver celui qui sentait le plus comme Harry. Louis sourit quand il en trouva un appelé 'fleur de cerisier' et sentait doux comme le bouclé.

 

Le jeune homme choisit aussi un bouquet de roses blanches et un autre de marguerites colorées, avant de tout vérifier et de commencer à prendre la direction de chez lui. La maison était sinistrement calme lorsqu'il revint, ses sœurs et son frère assis silencieusement sur le canapé. Ils tournèrent tous leurs têtes lorsque Louis entra, mais reportèrent leurs regards sur la télévision.

 

« Maman et Dan sont dans la cuisine. » Dit calmement Lottie. Louis enleva ses Vans et alla dans la cuisine en fronçant des sourcils. Les parents lui envoyèrent un sourire triste quand il s'approcha d'eux.

 

« Harry est dans ton lit. Il est comme ça parfois, Lou. Il a des mauvaises journées et se sent comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. C'est juste un autre mauvais jour. » Louis acquiesça mais ne comprenait pas vraiment. Dan remarqua son regard et lui tapota le dos.

 

« Va juste t'asseoir avec lui, tu veux bien ? Il voudra sûrement prendre un bain et si ça ne te dérange pas, il voudra probablement que tu t'assois avec lui. Mais il va être très heureux de te voir. » Louis sourit doucement. Si s'asseoir sur le carrelage de la salle de bain aiderait Harry à se sentir mieux, il le ferait. Louis ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il se sente bien.

 

Après une courte conversation avec les deux adultes, Louis monta dans sa chambre et toqua à la porte.

 

« Entrez. » Entendit Louis alors il baissa la poignée de la porte et entra dans la pièce. Harry se tourna pour voir qui était l'intrus et fit un sourire fatigué lorsqu'il remarqua Louis.

 

« Salut. » Soupira-t-il, se tournant face au plus vieux. Louis ferma la porte derrière lui et montra les fleurs.

 

« Je t'ai apporté des choses. » Dit Louis en s'asseyant sur le lit, posant les bouquets et le bain moussant dessus.

 

« Des choses. » Rit Harry, faisant pouffer aussi Louis. Il le regarda examiner les fleurs, se penchant pour les sentir. Quand il fut satisfait, Harry les reposa gentiment et prit le bain moussant, l'ouvrit et le sentit.

 

« C'est mon préféré. » Son sourire semblait si sincère que Louis eut l'impression d'avoir gagné au loto. Il se sentait si chanceux de pouvoir le faire sourire ainsi.

 

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Louis, bougeant pour pour s'asseoir plus confortablement sur le lit.

 

L'apparence de Harry était en désordre, aussi malheureux soit-il. Il n'avait rien dans les cheveux et ses ongles donnaient l'impression qu'il avait gratté son vernis. Il portait des couleurs sombres, ce qui était rare. Il portait habituellement des couleurs vives et joyeuses.

 

« Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant, je pense ? » Expliqua Harry, hésitant. « Venir ici me fait me sentir mieux. Je me sens aimé ici. Comme si j'étais désiré, ce qui est toujours sympa. » Harry rit tristement, mais Louis ne trouvait pas la situation amusante.

 

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir voulu ici avant. C'est juste. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état. C'est un peu embarrassant. » Continua Harry pour remplir le silence que les deux garçons avaient créé. Louis ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, il enlaça donc Harry et le rapprocha de son torse. Harry lui tomba dessus avec un soupir de soulagement, enfonçant son nez dans sa poitrine. Louis ne pouvait pas ignorer à quel point il se sentait bien, à quel point c'était incroyable d'avoir ce garçon dans ses bras, en sécurité, et collé à lui.

 

« Ne t'excuse pas. Pas à moi. A personne. » Roucoula Louis, dégageant la frange de Harry de son front avant de déposer un baiser contre sa peau chaude. Harry ronronna presque sous son touché, se rapprochant de sa main lorsqu'elle passa dans ses boucles indisciplinées. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir contre la peau de Louis.

 

« Uhm. Lou ? J'aimerai prendre un bain mais... Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? » Demanda nerveusement Harry. Le plus vieux acquiesça et embrassa une fois de plus la tête de Harry avant de se lever.

 

« Bien sûr, H. Tu as des vêtements ou tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Proposa-t-il par-dessus son épaule en fouillant dans son armoire.

 

« Je peux emprunter un bas de pyjama ? Je vais juste remettre mon sweat. Oh ! Et des chaussettes ? » Louis regarda dans ses affaires et trouva une paire de jogging qui appartenait certainement à son ami Liam, mais serait le seul vêtement qui irait pour les longues jambes du jeune garçon. Il attrapa un grand pull Adidas aussi, au cas où Harry changerait d'avis. Il emmena la pile de vêtements dans la salle de bain, y trouvant Harry en train de jouer avec les poignées pour trouver la bonne température.

 

« Tu veux que je sorte pour que tu puisses te déshabiller et entrer dans la baignoire ? » Louis plaça les vêtements sur le comptoir et questionna Harry du regard. Il haussa les épaules et versa une quantité généreuse de savon dans le bain.

 

« Ferme juste les yeux et ne regarde pas. » Harry pointa un doigt menaçant dans la direction de Louis. Avec un rire, Louis se couvrit les yeux de es mains, s'assurant de ne pas regarder entre ses doigts. Il entendit Harry entrer dans la baignoire et soupirer quelques secondes plus tard.

 

« C'est bon, j'y suis. » Dit-il. Louis ouvrit les yeux pour voir Harry se relaxer dans le bain, sa tête posée contre le mur et ses yeux fermés. Le plus vieux sourit au garçon, qui n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi détendu. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur les parties du corps du bouclé qui n'étaient pas couvertes par la mousse, appréciant sa peau douce et crémeuse. Revenant sur le visage de Harry, Louis remarqua qu'il le regardait aussi. Son visage était rougi et Louis ne pensait pas que ça venait de l'eau chaude.

 

« Merci de rester avec moi. Je n'aime pas vraiment être seul pendant ces jours. » Harry était tellement silencieux que le plus vieux devait faire des efforts pour l'entendre, mais il acquiesça.

 

« Ce n'est pas un problème, ça ne me gêne pas du tout. » Harry lui sourit, se détendant de nouveau dans l'eau. Louis voulait ignorer la partie de lui qui désirait entrer dans la baignoire avec lui. Pas d'une façon sexuelles, il pensait juste que ce serait agréable de se coucher avec lui, le dos de Harry collé à son torse. Il soupira rêveusement à cette idée.

 

« On pense fort par là ? » Résonna la voix du garçon, arrachant Louis de ses pensées.

 

« Ouais. Tu restes ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il ?

 

Harry hocha la tête. « Je le prévoyais. Je pourrai dormir sur le canapé ou par là. » Louis secoua une de ses mains. Il n'allait définitivement pas laissé Harry dormir sur le canapé et surtout pas après qu'il ait eu une journée aussi horrible.

 

« Non. Je vais prendre le canapé et tu peux avoir mon lit. » Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

« Tu vas mal dormir. » Répondit-il. Louis haussa les épaules parce que ce n'était pas très important pour lui, tant que Harry allait bien.

 

« Ça va. Je me sentirai mieux si c'est toi en haut. » Harry se mordit la lèvre un moment, envoyant un regard hésitant à Louis.

 

« On pourrait partager ton lit ? Si tu es d'accord ? » Demanda le bouclé. Louis était entièrement d'accord avec cette idée. Qui ne voudrait pas d'un garçon magnifique dans son lit, avec la possibilité de l'enlacer ? Il n'allait pas passer à côté de cette opportunité.

 

« Ça me va, bébé. Pourquoi je n'irai pas te faire un chocolat pendant que tu finis et que tu te changes ? » Harry acquiesça et Louis partit pour aller en bas. Sa mère était dans la cuisine quand il entra, rangeant les restes dans le réfrigérateur.

 

« Tout va bien? » Demanda Jay et Louis fit signe que oui, s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

 

« Est-ce que. Est-ce que c'est bon si Harry et moi on partage mon lit ce soir ? » Louis la regarda au travers de ses cils, espérant que sa mère abandonnerait et accepterait.

 

« Si c'était dans d'autres circonstances j'aurai dit non, mais je sais qu'il a probablement besoin d'être réconforté donc je vais l'autoriser. Mais si j'entends un son venant de ta chambre. » Menaça Jay, plissant les yeux en regardant son fils.

 

Louis grogna. « Pour la dernière fois, il n'y a rien entre nous. »

 

« Mais tu aimerais bien. » Elle haussa les sourcils suggestivement et Louis soupira. Peut-être que c'était le cas mais sa mère n'avait aucunement le droit de se moquer de lui.

 

« Peut-être bien. » Louis se pinça les lèvres. « Mais il ne va rien se passer. Je suis nul pour les relations longues, pour commencer, et vivre à une heure de route ne va pas vraiment aider. Et il faudrait déjà que Harry ressente la même chose. » Jay se moqua de lui et lui lança un regard ébahi, était-il sérieux ?

 

« Vraiment, Lou ? Si tu n'étais pas aussi stupide peut-être que tu verrais la façon dont Harry te regarde. Il te complimente tellement, c'est adorable. » S'exclama Jay. Louis ne voulait pas le croire. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si Harry ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments, parce que sinon cela rendrait tout beaucoup plus difficile.

 

« Lou ? » Appela une voix des escaliers. Jay le regarda l'air de dire 'Je te l'avais dit.' et Louis lui envoya un regard noir.

 

« Je monte dans un instant, H . » Sa réponse avait dû être suffisante parce que Harry ne répondit pas et il put entendre des pas repartir dans sa chambre. Louis fit leurs boissons sans un autre mot, embrassa la joue de sa mère gentiment avant de monter les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre. Harry était assis au milieu de son lit, les couvertures sur ses jambes pendant qu'il s'appuyait sur la tête du lit.

 

« Bouge un peu. » Dit Louis, montant à côté de lui. Le plus jeune lui prit la tasse des mains, la tenant entre les siennes.

 

« Merci. » Chuchota-t-il et Louis hocha la tête.

 

« Tu vas vraiment bien ? » Demanda-t-il. Le plus jeune soupira et posa sa tasse sur la table de nuit, Louis faisant la même chose. Harry lui envoya un regard hésitant avant de glisser à côté de lui, plaçant sa tête sur son torse. Louis passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le garder proche de lui.

 

« Je me suis réveillé et j'ai juste su que ça allait mal aller. Je voulais retourner dormir et ne jamais me réveiller. » Harry laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. « Ça fait un moment depuis que j'ai eu une journée comme ça, probablement quelques mois, alors ça m'est tombé dessus d'un coup. » Louis ne savait pas quoi dire, il supposa qu'il le laisserait juste parler et qu'il écouterait tant qu'il en avait besoin.

 

« Javant je me levais tous les jours sans vouloir sortir de mon lit. Tout était si bleu, et je détestais ça. » Confessa-t-il.

 

« C'est bon, H. »

 

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Je pensais trop et je me sentais comme si je n'étais rien. J'ai arrêté de sortir de mon lit, arrêté de manger, arrêté de voir les quelques amis que j'avais. Mes parents me détestaient déjà pour qui j'étais et Gemma commençait à me détester aussi. Elle s'énervait tellement quand je ne me levais pas qu'un jour elle a arrêté de me parler. Je vivais dans sa maison mais c'était comme si je n'existais pas pour elle. »

 

Louis passa sa main de haut en bas sur le bras de Harry, le poussant à continuer.

 

« Les seules fois où je sortais du lit c'était pour me blesser, et ça ne m'aidait même pas à me sentir mieux. » Harry inspira profondément.

 

« Du coup. J'ai tenté de me suicider. J'ai ouvert mes poignets et les ai fait saigner sur le sol de la salle de bain. » Louis haleta silencieusement, tenant Harry plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une personne aussi magnifique puisse se sentir tellement mal que son seul choix soit de prendre sa propre vie. Il ne s'y serait jamais entendu, pas de Harry, et ça lui brisait le cœur.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Harry renifla et se frotta le nez, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

 

« J'ai entendu Gemma revenir du travail, et la salle de bain était fermée, et je pense que ça a dû déclencher quelque chose en elle. Elle a dû défoncer la porte et je me suis évanoui quand une ambulance est arrivée. » Louis avait des larmes dans ses yeux mais il essayait de les retenir pour le bien du bouclé.

 

« J'étais sous traitement tout l'été, et c'était tellement horrible. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai essayé d'aller mieux était Gemma. Elle a dû suivre une thérapie après ce qu'il s'est passé, et je ne me suis toujours pas pardonné de l'avoir entraînée dans tout ça. » Louis colla son nez contre la tempe de Harry, essayant de réconforter le plus jeune mais lui aussi.

 

« J'ai changé d'école après ça parce que je sais que les gens dans mon ancienne école me verrait comme le type qui a essayé de se suicider, et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Les choses à ma nouvelle école étaient tout aussi horribles, parce que c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à porter des couronnes de fleurs et à me vernir les ongles. » Harry remonta ses manches pour montrer ses poignets couverts de cicatrices horizontales et deux plus larges verticales. Louis étouffa un sanglot, laissant finalement ses larmes couler.

 

« Elles sont tellement moches. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé avec les... trucs de fille. Les cicatrices me font me sentir dégoûtant et les couronnes de fleurs me font me sentir beau. » Dit Harry doucement. « C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien mis de beau aujourd'hui. Je me sentais moche à l'intérieur donc j'ai supposé que je serai moche à l'extérieur aussi. »

 

Louis secoua la tête. « Tu es magnifique. Même avec tes cicatrices et même sans tes ongles vernis et une couronne de fleurs sur la tête.

 

Harry laissa échapper un rire triste et s'approcha pour essuyer les larmes de Louis. Louis attrapa sa main dans les siennes, plaçant un baiser sur ses phalanges avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Les joues de Harry étaient déjà rouges à cause des ses pleurs, mais elles prirent une teinte plus vive.

 

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. » Marmonna Louis contre sa tempe et y déposa un baiser.

 

« Merci de m'avoir écouté. » Répondit le bouclé. Louis plaça ses doigts sous le menton de Harry et le leva pour qu'ils se regardent.

 

« Si jamais tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, tu peux venir me voir, d'accord ? Je serai toujours là pour toi. » Promit Louis. Harry expira tristement.

 

« Tu es là pour deux semaines seulement. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire quand tu partiras. » Harry se recroquevilla contre Louis, s'accrochant à son sweat.

 

« Je ne vais nulle part, H. Je serai à une heure d'ici mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais t'abandonner. Tu as tout le monde autour de toi. » Soupira Louis.

 

« Tout le monde ? » Demanda Harry. Louis baissa les yeux sur le garçon sur son torse, souriant timidement.

 

« Tout le monde. »

 


	4. Chapter 4

Louis se réveilla le matin suivant avec les cheveux de Harry dans sa bouche, et sans mentir, ça l'avait effrayé un moment. Il se calma lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était juste Harry, resserrant sa prise sur le garçon. Il grogna et remua dans les bras de Louis, se tournant pour lui faire face.

 

« Je vais pisser dans ton lit si tu ne me laisses pas partir. » Chuchota-t-il. Louis le lâcha rapidement, faisant pouffer le plus jeune.

 

« C'trop tôt. » Gémit Louis, se retournant sur son ventre.

 

« Rendors-toi alors. » Louis n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois, se rendormant quelques minutes plus tard seulement.

 

* * *

 

 

La seconde fois que Louis se réveilla, l'autre côté du lit était vide et froid, le faisant ouvrir ses yeux et froncer les sourcils. Il espérait vraiment que Louis soit encore dans le lit quand il se réveillerait, mais il était probablement juste en bas avec les enfants.

 

Il se glissa hors du lit, prit ses lunettes et dévala les escaliers. Lottie était assise sur le canapé, pianotant sur son téléphone pendant que Fizzy était assise par terre avec les bébés.

 

« Où sont les autres ? » Demanda Louis en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

 

« Maman, Dan et les jumelles sont allés au magasin. Ton copain avait rendez-vous pour un repas avec sa sœur. » Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent en l'entendant.

 

« Harry n'est _pas_ mon copain. » Nia-t-il, faisant rire fortement Fizzy. Elle tapa plusieurs fois sur son téléphone avant de tourner l'écran vers Louis.

 

« Ce n'est pas ce que cette photo de vous deux dans votre lit dit. » Elle essaya de ne pas rire et la mâchoire de Louis tomba. Il se jeta sur sa sœur, la faisant hurler.

 

« Supprime ça ! » Cria-t-il en essayant d'attraper son téléphone tout en évitant les petits.

 

« Lottie aide-moi ! » Lança Fizzy et lui jeta son téléphone. Lottie l'attrapa et rit lorsqu'elle le verrouilla.

 

« Maintenant tu ne peux plus la supprimer. » Sourit-elle, rendant le portable à Fizzy. Louis soupira et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Être un des deux garçons était épuisant. Personne n'était de son côté, sauf Daisy, parfois, quand ils faisaient équipe.

 

« Je vous déteste. » Marmonna Louis en sortant son propre téléphone.

 

**A : flower child x**

 

**je déteste mes sœurs :( elles nous ont pris en photo pdt qu'on dormait :((**

 

Louis attendit quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'appareil vibre sur ses jambes.

 

De : flower child x

 

Aw j'ai trouvé ça mignon ! C'est mon fond d'écran maintenant :)

 

Il fusilla du regard l'écran avant de répondre.

 

**A : flower child x**

 

**t'as pas osé :(((((((((((((((((**

 

Tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse fut une capture d'écran de l'écran verrouillé de Harry, confirmant que si, il avait osé. Louis voulait demander pourquoi il le laissait avec une telle réponse, mais il changea d'avis, ne voulant pas paraître désespéré.

 

* * *

 

 

Lorsque Harry passa la porte le jour suivant, il était presque redevenu lui-même. Il avait un sweat vert menthe avec un headband assorti, dégageant ses cheveux de son front. Louis remarqua, cependant, que ses ongles n'étaient pas vernis, ce qu'il décida d'ignorer.

 

« Bonjour, Lou ! » Chantonna-t-il, jetant un sac sur les jambes du plus vieux. Confus, Louis l'ouvrit et fut accueilli par une douce odeur. Regardant à l'intérieur, il découvrit que Harry avait apporté des sucreries et il était sur le point de les dévorer.

 

« Oh ! Merci ! » Répondit Louis, mordant dans un scone. Il était délicieux, le faisant gémir au goût. Harry revint dans le salon avec des fruits pour les jumeaux, s'asseyant avec eux pour les aider à manger. Quand il eut fini il se releva et posa le bol sur la table basse.

 

« Est-ce que tu saurais où Lottie range ses vernis à ongles ? Elle a dit qu'elle en avait acheté un qui me plairait sûrement. » Louis secoua la tête, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était inutile quand on lui demandait ce genre de chose.

 

Harry roula des yeux en se levant. « Bien évidemment. »

 

Il revint avec un vernis à ongles crème dans une main et un transparent dans l'autre.

 

« C'est pour ça que tes ongles ne sont pas vernis. » Harry acquiesça et ouvrit un vernis, l'appliquant doucement. Louis le regarda faire, rougissant lorsque le bouclé le remarqua. Il était impressionné de la vitesse à laquelle il s'occupait de ses ongles et à quel point ils étaient _beaux_. Harry était un professionnel.

 

« Voilà. Fini ! » Harry lui montra ses mains et il en attrapa une pour l'inspecter de plus près.

 

Il laissa échapper un soupir. « Tu es tellement doué. Meilleur que ma mère ou les filles. » Harry rayonna au compliment, souriant timidement.

 

« Est-ce que je pourrai. Peut-être. Faire les tiens ? » La question surprit Louis. Il n'était pas contre l'idée, juste surpris. Il ne s'était jamais verni les ongles auparavant, même s'il était supposé être un 'punk'.

 

« Uhm. Ouais. Ouais, pourquoi pas. » Harry se leva précipitamment et planta un baiser sur la joue de Louis avant de disparaître à l'étage. Il redescendit avec un coffret de vernis et. Pourquoi Lottie avait-elle besoin de tant de couleurs ? Elle en utilisait genre. Deux.

 

Le plus jeune passa en revue les couleurs, les tenant à côté de la peau de Louis, les reposant quand il pensait qu'elles ne convenaient pas. Il choisit finalement un violet foncé, acquiesçant et lisant les inscriptions sur la bouteille.

 

« Ok, donc c'est mat. Ce qui veut dire que ça ne brille pas. Ça te va ? » Louis hocha la tête. C'était une couleur plutôt belle. Ce n'était pas trop féminin, pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal à ça. C'était assez foncé pour passer pour de noir, mais était une nuance belle.

 

« Je pense que ça sera beau. » Harry s'assit à côté de Louis et prit une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa cuisse. Louis inspira nerveusement parce que wow, Harry avait de super cuisses. Il avait aussi un pénis par lequel Louis était _très_ intéressé et sa main en était _très_ proche. Le bouclé vernit un ongle, levant les yeux pour s'assurer que Louis était toujours d'accord. Il lui fit signe de continuer et Harry s'exécuta. Il mit ensuite le top coat, essuyant les contours de ses ongles.

 

« Magnifique ! » Il referma le vernis. Ils étaient vraiment beaux et Louis était très heureux.

 

« Ils sont superbes, H. » Dit-il en levant les yeux pour croiser ceux de Harry. Il le regardait déjà, sauf que son regard était posé sur ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment que Louis réalisa à quel point leurs visages étaient proches et son corps rata un battement. Il était sûr que Harry allait se pencher et l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux jumeaux ne commence à pleurer.

 

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et soupira profondément, se levant pour attraper Ernest.

 

« Tu veux de l'aie ? » Demanda Louis, incertain à propos de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 

« Tes ongles ne sont pas secs. » Lança Harry, se précipitant à la cuisine. Doris le regarda partir avec un air confus.

 

« Moi aussi, Doris. Moi aussi. »

 

* * *

 

 

« Tes ongles sont vernis. » Fit remarquer Phoebe au dîner, faisant arrêter tout le monde dans leurs conversations pour regarder les ongles de Louis. Il se sentit soudainement gêné, un rougissement s'installant sur ses joues.

 

« Et alors ? » Demanda doucement Louis, jouant avec la nourriture dans son assiette.

 

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Daisy.

 

« Est-ce que tu demandes à Harry pourquoi ses ongles sont vernis ? » Lança Louis. Daisy secoua la tête avec précaution.

 

« Non, mais c'est parce que maman m'a dit de ne pas le faire. » Répondit-elle.

 

« C'est un peu bizarre, non ? » Dit Fizzy, les yeux toujours collés sur ses ongles. Sa remarque énerva. Il se leva soudainement, sa chaise volant en arrière.

 

« Louis. » Essaya Dan. Louis regarda sa famille avant de monter les escaliers, claquant la porte de sa chambre. Il était furieux. Pourquoi était-ce si énorme ? Harry pouvait le faire sans problème mais pas lui ? Et sa famille n'avait même pas dit qu'ils étaient beaux. Ils avaient pratiquement juste insinué qu'il était bizarre.

 

Un coup sur sa porte interrompit ses pensées.

 

« Je ne veux parler à personne. » Marmonna Louis dans son oreiller.

 

« C'est Lottie. » Répondit la voix et d'accord, il pouvait lui parler. Quand il ne répondit pas, la porte s'ouvrit et sa sœur jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce. Elle lui sourit, venant s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

 

« Personne ne voulait te faire te sentir mal, Louis. Surtout pas les jumelles. Elles sont tristes parce qu'elles pensent qu'elles t'ont énervé. » Expliqua Lottie doucement.

 

Louis soupira. « Je ne suis pas énervé contre elles. »

 

« On le sait tous. » Acquiesça Lottie. « Mais pas elle. Ce qu'a dit Fizzy était déplacé mais personne ne comprend pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça. »

 

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait si j'ai les ongles vernis ou non ? » Louis s'assit en fronçant les sourcils.

 

« Rien. La seule chose qui est importante est ce qui t'a fait exploser. » Répéta-t-elle en essayant de croiser son regard.

 

« C'est juste. Tu crois que c'est ce qu'a vécu Harry ? » Lottie se mordit les lèvres et soupira silencieusement.

 

« Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il vit et plus encore. Mais il est fort. » Louis était d'accord avec elle. Harry était une des personnes les plus fortes qu'il connaissait, et il n'exagérait pas.

 

« Ils sont vraiment beaux. Mais personne n'y a fait attention. Vous avez juste pensé que c'était bizarre. » Marmonna Louis et Lottie secoua la tête, ébahie.

 

« Mon dieu, tu te préoccupes tellement de lui. » Elle soupira, heureuse. Il s'arrêta parce qu'effectivement, elle avait entièrement raison. Mais c'était terrifiant parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas depuis si longtemps que ça. C'était effrayant d'être tellement préoccupé par quelqu'un qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.

 

« Je pense qu'il m'a presque embrassé aujourd'hui. » Les yeux de sa sœur s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche forma un 'o'. Elle était aussi surprise que lui lorsque ça c'était produit.

 

« Tu l'aurais embrassé en retour ? » Louis roula des yeux. Évidemment qu'il l'aurait fait.

 

« C'est une questions stupide, Lots. Je pense que toute la maison sait que la réponse à cette question est oui. » Lottie pouffa et Louis prit un moment pour réfléchir à la situation. Elle était devenue tellement mature depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, mais il supposait que c'était ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'on ne voyait pas une personne pendant six mois. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils parleraient de sa vie amoureuse.

 

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de l'embrasser disons, demain ? » Ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites à cette suggestion. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser Harry demain. Il foutrait certainement tout en l'air et serait beaucoup trop nerveux. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ce serait un désastre.

 

« Je ne peux pas l'embrasser, tu te moques de moi ?! » S'exclama Louis en la regardant.

 

Lottie leva ses mains pour se défendre. « Bien sûr que si. Tu te penches juste et tu l'embrasses. »

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

« Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que je serai censé faire quand je rentrerai ? Je ne vis pas ici. » Répondit nerveusement Louis.

 

« Tu continueras de sortir avec lui ? » Lottie lui envoya un regard, le laissant savoir qu'il était stupide. « Tu vis à une heure d'ici. Tu pourras rentrer les week-ends ou il pourrait venir te voir. »

 

Et. D'accord. Louis n'y avait pas pensé. Une heure n'était pas si loin. Mais il n'était même pas sûr que Harry voudrait une relation avec lui. Peut-être qu'il avait mal lu la situation et qu'il n'allait pas l'embrasser.

 

« Je peux voir les rouages dans ta tête. Penses-y. Embrasse-le. » Dit-elle une dernière fois avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce.

 

D'accord. Il y penserait.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis se réveilla en sueur et nerveux. Il avait pensé à ce qu'avait dit Louis et oui, il allait le faire. Il allait embrasser Harry et rien n'allait l'en empêcher. Louis fit en sorte d'être beau, se mettant un peu d'eyeliner et coiffant ses cheveux.

 

Mais apparemment, les petits avaient décidé de ruiner ses plans. Ils étaient particulièrement difficiles, refusant de manger ou de jouer ou de faire autre chose que pleurer. Harry et Louis marchaient dans la maison, chacun un bébé dans les bras et essayant d'arrêter leurs pleurs.

 

Ils purent finalement les coucher une heure après l'heure de leur sieste. Malheureusement, Harry s'endormit aussitôt qu'ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Louis aurait juste à attendre un jour de plus.

 

* * *

 

 

Mercredi et jeudi n'étaient pas mieux pour toute cette histoire de baiser.

 

Mercredi Louis se réveilla en se sentant vraiment mal et Harry lui ordonna de rester dans son lit toute la journée. Louis ne put l'embrasser, pas quand il se sentait aussi mal, ce qui gâcha son plan.

 

Jeudi avait apporté une mauvaise chute pour Ernest, le pauvre petit atterrissant bizarrement sur son bras. Louis avait paniqué et Harry avait fait de son mieux pour le calmer, mais Ernest ne cessait de pleurer ce qui lui fit penser que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Donc jeudi leur apporta un voyage à l'hôpital laissant pleurer Louis comme un bébé et s'excusant abondamment auprès de sa mère pendant que Harry passait sa main dans son dos.

 

Finalement Ernest allait bien et une radio confirma que rien n'était cassé ce qui fit pleurer Louis pendant une autre heure après ça. Harry ne voudrait certainement pas embrasser un Louis avec les yeux gonflés et le visage rouge.

 

* * *

 

 

Vendredi était une journée magnifique. Il faisait chaud à l'extérieur et le soleil brillait de mille feux. Harry eut la merveilleuse idée de remplir la piscine gonflable dans le jardin pour laisser les jumeaux y patauger. Louis avait accepté, seulement parce qu'il pouvait s'en servir pour bronzer et voir Harry torse nu. Surtout pour le dernier point.

 

Le plus vieux était debout dehors, tenant le tuyau d'arrosage dans la piscine pour la remplir, avec juste une paire de jeans. Il suait déjà, le soleil tapant fort sur son dos. Il se figea lorsque Harry sortit, ses cheveux attachés, un petit maillot de bain jaune et un bébé dans chaque bras. Il jouait avec Ernest et Doris, essayant de les exciter.

 

« Jésus, tu es noir. » Louis sursauta en entendant la voix de Harry, trop occupé à fixer ses cuisses.

 

« La piscine est pleine. » Bégaya Louis en éteignant l'eau. Harry roula des yeux et rit, posant les petits sur la chaise de jardin de Louis pour leur mettre de la crème solaire. Il s'assura de leur en mettre partout pour ne pas qu'ils attrapent de coup de soleil. Il trempa ensuite un orteil dans l'eau et sourit en sentant qu'elle n'était pas trop froide.

 

« Je vais m'asseoir dedans, tu peux me les passer ? » Demanda-t-il et Louis s'exécuta. Il le regarda entrer dans la piscine, faisant des signes de mains à Ernest et Doris. Ernest était heureux d'être dans l'eau, tapant des mains dedans et éclaboussant autour de lui. Doris était un peu plus hésitante, refusant de quitter les jambes de Harry.

 

« Aw, Lou ! Regarde comme on est mignons, prends une photo ! » Louis attrapa le téléphone du plus vieux et les prit en photo, souriant en la voyant. Ils étaient vraiment mignons et Louis ne s'était pas _du tout_ envoyé la photo pour en faire son fond d'écran. Non, monsieur.

 

Louis passa le reste du temps à l'extérieur à fixer Harry quand il ne faisait pas attention. Louis ne pouvait absolument pas l'embrasser aujourd'hui, pas avec ce que le jeune garçon portait. Louis était trop frustré sexuellement et avait peur que s'il commençait à l'embrasser, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter.

 

Cet après-midi, quand Harry partit, Louis s'enferma pour se masturber, l'image de Harry dans son petit maillot en tête.

 

* * *

 

 

Sa famille entière voyait à quel point Louis était énervé, et ils savaient tour pourquoi. Après leur petite conversation, Lottie avait dit à tout le monde que Louis avait décidé de prendre ses parties en main et allait embrasser Harry. Daisy et Phoebe avaient embêté Louis pour savoir ce que voulait dire 'prendre ses parties en main' pendant toute la semaine, comme s'il n'était pas assez embarrassé.

 

Louis était tellement énervant le dimanche soir que Jay le menaça de le déshériter s'il n'embrassait pas Harry le jour suivant.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis se réveilla lundi matin déterminé. Il n'allait pas laisser Harry quitter cette maison sans l'avoir embrassé. C'était aussi important que Louis le fasse le plus tôt possible parce qu'il rentrait chez lui le dimanche qui arrivait. S'il voulait une chance avec Harry il devait se bouger.

 

Les jumeaux semblaient être de son côté ce jour, étant donné qu'ils dormaient encore. Il espérait qu'ils dormiraient assez pour qu'il ait le temps de s'asseoir avec le bouclé et de l'embrasser.

 

« Les petits dorment. » Dit Louis dès que Harry passa la porte d'entrée. Le plus jeune lui envoya un sourire et s'assit proche de lui, assez pour que leurs jambes se touchent.

 

« Comment tu vas ? » Demanda Harry en passant une de ses jambes sur celles de Louis. Le plus vieux était sûr que Harry était au courant de son plan et avait décidé de le saboter. Il rendait les choses encore plus compliquées en étant extrêmement tactile.

 

« Ça. Ça va. Ouais. » Bégaya Louis, frottant ses mains moites ensemble. Harry lui lança un regard étrange qu'il ne remarqua, se rendant compte de son comportement.

 

« Sûr ? » Ajouta Harry et il acquiesça sans faire attention.

 

Après quelques instants de silence, le plus jeune reprit la parole. « Tout va bien ? Tu es horriblement tendu. »

 

Louis se passa une main dans les cheveux et se tourna face à son homologue, le regardant dans les yeux. Harry le regarda, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, sans y parvenir.

 

« Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas me détester. » Souffla Louis. Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Harry. « Louis, pourquoi est-ce que je te _détesterai_  ? »

 

Le regard de Louis passa des yeux de Harry à ses lèvres.

 

« Oh. » Chuchota-t-il et _oh_. Oh ? Louis fut surpris et s'éloigna de lui pour le fixer, confus.

 

« Enfin. Tu allais m'embrasser ? » Il se figea, incertain de la réponse à donner. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux, se passant une fois de plus une main dans ses cheveux. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry en même temps que ses joues commençaient à rougir.

 

« Tu allais _m'embrasser_. » Chuchota-t-il, choqué. Louis acquiesça et enfonça son visage dans ses mains. Le plus jeune rougit et attrapa ses poignets, les enlevant gentiment de son visage.

 

« Tu ne me détestes pas ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

 

« Te détester ? » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne te détesterai jamais pour ça, imbécile. Je veux t'embrasser depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, quand je t'ai ouvert la porte. Enfin, après tu m'as blessé et j'ai voulu un peu pleurer. J'étais tellement frustré parce que tu étais tellement mais mais vraiment grossier mais tu m'as ensuite montré qui tu étais vraiment et mon dieu. Tu étais tellement magnifique. » Soupira Harry. Louis était sans voix, les deux garçons se regardant juste dans les yeux.

 

« Donc si je t'embrasse maintenant... » Commença Louis. Harry roula des yeux et mit ses mains sur la nuque, le rapprochant de lui.

 

« Ça me rendrait tellement tellement heureux. » Et c'était tout ce dont Louis avait besoin d'entendre avant qu'il ne réduise la distance entre eux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, la lèvre inférieure de Harry coincée entre celles de Louis. Ce dernier voulait se rapprocher encore plus des lèvres du plus jeune, se rapprochant toujours plus. Au moment où leurs langues se touchèrent, Harry gémit doucement, et Louis dut se retirer avant de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

 

« Tu es tellement adorable. » Dit-il. Harry l'embrassa de nouveau, plus tendrement.

 

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies mis autant de temps à réaliser que je voulais que tu m'embrasses. Tu es tellement aveugle. » Répondit le bouclé, caressant sa joue avec son pouce.

 

« Hé. Tu aurais pu m'embrasser tu sais. » Harry baissa les yeux timidement.

 

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'un gamin pathétique t'embrasse. Je l'ai presque fait la dernière fois mais bon. » Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent.

 

« Je le savais. » Harry pouffa et l'embrassa rapidement.

 

« Je flirtais tellement et tu ne répondais à rien donc j'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas intéressé. » Harry haussa les épaules et wow. Louis était un imbécile fini.

 

« Je pensais que tu étais juste gentil. » Répondit-il faiblement et Harry dut l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, juste pour le faire taire.


	5. Chapter 5

« Bon. » Dit une voix et Louis se retira de Harry tellement rapidement, c'en était impressionnant.

 

Les deux garçons étaient couchés sur le canapé, Louis au-dessus de Harry pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter de se toucher toute la journée mais ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose alors qu'ils devaient surveiller les petits. Donc aussitôt que les jumeaux furent couchés pour une sieste, Louis et Harry s'étaient retirés sur le canapé pour reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

 

« Maman ! » Haleta Louis, ses joues brûlantes. Harry grogna à côté de lui, essayant de cacher ses lèvres rouges et gonflées. Il avait aussi attrapé un coussins pour le mettre sur ses cuisses parce qu'ils s'embrassaient depuis un moment et leurs mains avaient commencé à se balader.

 

« Je suis très heureuse que tu aies finalement fait quelque chose, chéri, mais j'aurai préféré ne pas voir ça. » Sourit Jay en regardant entre les deux garçons.

 

« Pour ma défense, tu rentres à la maison plus tôt que prévu. » Remarqua Louis et Jay fit claquer sa langue.

 

« Mon remplacement est arrivé plus tôt. Maintenant je vais me doucher, et si j'entends quoique ce soit vous êtes morts. Et Harry, je dois m'attendre à ce que tu restes pour le dîner ? » Elle haussa un sourcil et Harry acquiesça.

 

« Bien. Tenez-vous tous les deux. » Jay les pointa du doigt avant de partir de la pièce pour monter les escaliers.

 

« On devrait faire une pause de toute façon. » Harry laissa un soupir s'échapper. « Commençait à faire un peu chaud. » Louis lui donna raison et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il se rassit sur le canapé mais tira Harry à son torse pour l'enlacer.

 

Il n'y avait aucun endroit où Louis aurait préféré être à cet instant.

 

* * *

 

 

Les sœurs de Louis et Dan paniquèrent quand Jay leur dit avoir attrapé les garçons cet après-midi, Lottie criant de joie pendant que Fizzy lui tendait de l'argent. Dan dut en donner à Jay aussi parce qu'apparemment tout le monde avait parié sur le moment où Louis allait finalement sauter le pas.

 

Le dîner était exceptionnel, Louis et Harry s'envoyaient des regards énamourés pendant que les jumelles faisaient semblant de vomir. La famille entière se moqua d'eux mais aucun des deux ne s'en occupait, trop absorbé dans leur petit monde.

 

Louis était couché dans son lit cette nuit, ayant juste raccroché avec Harry, quand son téléphone vibra sous son oreiller. Il le sortit et vit qu'il avait reçu un message.

 

**De : Zayner.**

 

**Hey Lou, j'espère que tu te reposes bien. Je me demandais si tu pouvais revenir mercredi pour reprendre le boulot jeudi ? On est complètement submergé ce week-end et Niall a une urgence familiale donc il a dû repartir en Irlande. J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin que tu reviennes. Fais-moi savoir dès que tu peux stp**

 

Louis lut le message encore et encore, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il devait rentrer plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas dire non. Zayn avait déjà tellement fait pour lui en lui donner un mois de pause et Louis lui en devait beaucoup. Les mains tremblantes, Louis répondit.

 

**A : Zayner**

 

**Pas de problème. A jeudi.**

 

* * *

 

 

Le matin suivant, Louis n'avait pas le cœur à sortir du lit. Il ne voulait pas apprendre la nouvelle à Harry, surtout qu'ils étaient censés avoir six jours de plus, qui étaient maintenant réduits à deux. Louis l'avait déjà dit à sa mère, avait toqué à sa porte presque en larmes après avoir répondu à Zayn. Elle l'avait enlacé et serré fort, lui chuchotant que Harry comprendrait et que son départ ne changerait rien.

 

Avec un soupir, Louis roula hors de son lit et se traîna jusqu'à la douche, ne voulant pas être un état lamentable quand Harry arriverait. Il n'avait pas la force de se faire beau et se vêtit donc d'un jogging et se mit un bonnet avant de descendre les escaliers. Attendre que Harry arrive semblait prendre des heures, et Louis commençait à s'impatienter. Il regardait les jumeaux rire et babiller entre eux en attendant, mais pas même ces adorables petits arrivaient à le faire se sentir mieux.

 

Quand Harry passa le pas de la porte, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas de suite. Il portait un jean court avec un débardeur noir, ses cheveux retenus avec un headband fleuri. Harry était sûr que ses habits feraient réagir Louis, ce qui était le but. Cependant, quand Harry entra dans le champ de vision de Louis, le plus vieux ne fit que sourire. Son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux et il semblait misérable. Harry s'approcha du canapé et l'enlaça, embrassant tendrement sa mâchoire mal rasée.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Harry, ses yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude. Louis n'arrivait pas à lui dire et sortit plutôt son téléphone. Il ouvrit sa conversation avec Zayn et lui donna le téléphone, qui le prit en hésitant. Louis regarda Harry pendant qu'il lisait les messages, retenant son souffle. Harry verrouilla le téléphone dès qu'il eut fini, le rendant à Louis avec un soupir.

 

« Je suis triste mais je comprends, Lou. Ne pas pouvoir te voir tous les jours va être difficile pour un moment mais on pourra toujours se rendre visite. » Dit Harry en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Avec une poigne douce, Louis amena le visage de Harry proche du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement. Harry sourit contre la bouche de Louis et le plus vieux était tellement fou de ce garçon. A quel point était-il chanceux pour pouvoir embrasser un garçon aussi magnifique et compréhensif ?

 

« Je ne veux pas passer les derniers jours à tourner en rond. » Harry acquiesça.

 

« Pourquoi on ne ferait pas quelque chose d'amusant pour les jumeaux aujourd'hui ? On pourrait aller au parc. Oh, et on pourrait nourrir les canards ! Ernie et Doris vont sûrement adorer ! » S'exclama Harry. Louis pouffa et lui embrassa la temple.

 

« Peu importe ce que tu veux faire bébé, ça me va. »

 

* * *

 

 

Donc plus tard dans l'après-midi, Louis se retrouvait à marcher dans le parc, sa main tenant fermement celle de Harry pendant qu'ils poussaient la poussette double des jumeaux. C'était une journée magnifique, le soleil brillant et réchauffant leurs peaux. Les jumeaux étaient habillés dans d'adorables vêtements d'été avec des petits chapeaux pour les protéger de coups de soleil, et Harry avait gazouillé pendant que Louis les habillait.

 

Quand ils arrivèrent au pont, Harry sortit du pain pendant que Louis sortait les petits de la poussette, attirant l'attention d'un groupe de canards. Harry s'assit à côté d'eux et coupa un bout de pain, l'émiettant un peu.

 

« Regardez Hazza ! Il va donner à manger aux canards. » Roucoula Louis. Les deux petits regardèrent Harry jeter le pain dans l'eau avec des yeux écarquillés, fixant les canards nager pour les attraper. Ils rirent bruyamment tous les deux, pensant que c'était la chose la plus amusante au monde. Harry jeta un autre bout et commença à pouffer en entendant à quel point les jumeaux riaient fort.

 

« Vous voulez essayer ? » Demanda Harry, les faisant acquiescer tous les deux. Il leur donna à chacun un bout de pain qu'ils écrasèrent presque dans leurs petits poings. Louis en prit un aussi, le jetant dans l'eau. Ernest et Doris suivirent son exemple, le bout de Doris allant jusque dans l'eau tandis que celui d'Ernest tomba à côté d'eux. Avec de grands yeux Yeux, Ernest regarda Harry, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante.

 

« Oh, Ernie. Essaie encore, chéri. » Ernest accepta de nouveau le pain, le jetant cette fois-ci dans l'eau, frappant accidentellement un canard sur la tête. Louis rit et Ernest pouffa, souriant à son grand frère. Louis leva les yeux pour voir Harry les regarder avec adoration, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

 

« Tu es tellement doué avec eux. Ils t'aiment tellement. » Commenta Harry. Le cœur de Louis se gonfla dans sa poitrine et il lui sourit avant de mimer un baiser avec ses lèvres. Harry roula des yeux mais se pencha pour embrasser tout de même Louis, les deux riant contre leurs lèvres. Harry se leva, rangea le pain et prit Ernest dans ses bras.

 

« Allez, je pense que ces deux méritent un peu de glace. »

 

Ils allèrent tous les quatre vers le magasin de glace tout près, souriant sur leur chemin. Une fois arrivés, Harry et Louis commandèrent leur propre glace avant de choisir vanille pour les jumeaux. Les garçons finirent par donner à manger aux petits entre deux bouchés de leur propre goûter, riant en voyant à quel point ils se salissaient. A un moment, Harry finit avec du caramel sur le coin des lèvres que Louis enleva avec son pouce, le suçant ensuite pour l'enlever de son doigt. Le bouclé rougit et il se pencha pour embrasser ses joues roses.

 

« Excusez-moi. » Dit une voix timide, interrompant les garçons de leur petit moment. Une femme d'âge moyen se tenait devant eux, une petite fille à ses côtés.

 

« Bonjour ! » Harry leur sourit, faisant un signe de main à la fillette.

 

« On peut vous aider ? » Demanda poliment Louis. La femme acquiesça et sourit à sa fille.

 

« Ma fille voulait vous dire quelque chose. » La petite fille rougit et sourit à Harry et Louis.

 

« Je voulais juste dire que vous êtres très mignons ensemble. » Dit-elle. Louis la remercia et lui offrit un grand sourire.

 

« Vous avez une très belle famille. » Enchaîna la femme. « Passez une bonne journée. »

 

« Oh. » Chuchota Harry, regardant Louis du coin de l'oeil.

 

« Merci beaucoup. » Répondit Louis, leur souhaitant une bonne journée aussi. Quand ils furent éloignés, Louis se tourna vers Harry pour le trouver en train de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, babycakes ? » Harry roula des yeux aux surnom mais sourit.

 

« Tu ne l'as pas corrigée. » Louis haussa les épaules.

 

« Je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt. » Et avec ça, Louis continua de manger sa glace. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point Harry pensait que Louis était impressionnant.

 

* * *

 

 

Cet après-midi, quand Jay rentra, Louis emmena Harry dehors, près de la voiture. Harry s'appuya dessus, les mains de Louis à côté de ses hanches, coinçant le jeune homme entre ses bras. Harry attrapa le bord du débardeur de Louis et le rapprocha pour que leurs bassins ne soient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Louis embrassa doucement Harry, ses mains se décollant du véhicule pour caresser tendrement la peau de ses hanches.

 

« Je veux que tu viennes demain soir. » Chuchota Harry contre la bouche de Louis.

 

« Vraiment ? » Harry acquiesça.

 

« J'ai envie de te cuisiner quelque chose. Du vrai vin et un bon repas. » Louis caressa les lèvres de Harry des siennes, et le plus jeune prit cette action comme un _oui_.

 

* * *

 

 

Le jour suivant, Harry vint pour garder les jumeaux et ils firent une autre journée à la piscine, appréciant le temps agréable. Passer la journée à jouer dans l'eau fatiguait vraiment les petits, tellement qu'ils s'endormaient pendant que Harry et Louis essayaient de les nourrir. Une fois qu'ils furent vite endormis, les plus vieux prirent le chemin de la chambre de Louis pour s'embrasser dans son lit, gardant fermement les mains au-dessus de la ceinture. Quand il fut l'heure de partir pour Harry, Louis l'embrassa et lui dit qu'il le verrait plus tard, et qu'il était excité d'être à leur rendez-vous.

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, Louis se tenait devant la porte de chez Harry, un bouquet d’œillets rouges en main. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un Harry sublime. Il portait un jean noir avec un pull blanc, ses ongles vernis avec un bleu pâle magnifique.

 

« Wow. » Souffla Louis en le dévisageant.

 

« Wow toi-même. » Sourit le plus jeune avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur les fleurs. « Des œillets. »

 

Louis acquiesça.

 

« Ils symbolisent l'amour, la fierté et l'admiration. » Dit Harry et oui, Louis était au courant. Il voulait vraiment des fleurs qui représentaient ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait donc, avec Lottie, passé du temps cet après-midi à chercher différentes fleurs et leurs significations. Louis était nerveux, il voulait trouver les fleurs parfaites, et quand il était tombé sur les œillets, il était sûr que c'était cette fleur qu'il voulait.

 

« Elles sont magnifiques, Lou. Entre, je vais les mettre dans un vase. » Aussitôt qu'il mit un pied dans l'appartement, il fut ébloui.

 

L'appartement de Harry était magnifique, rempli de meubles blancs et des oreillers de différentes couleurs pâles sur le canapé. Il y avait une couverture rose au milieu du salon et des lumières légères sur les murs. Il y avait de nombreuses bougies parfumées autour de la pièce qui donnaient envie à Louis d'embrasser passionnément Harry.

 

« Ça sent vraiment bon ici. » Dit-il. Ils avancèrent dans la cuisine et Harry remplit un vase d'eau, y mettant ensuite les fleurs.

 

« Merci, bébé. On aura du poulet au parmesan, du pain à l'ail et de la salade. J'espère que ça te va ? » Louis hocha la tête et s'approcha de Harry pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche.

 

« Ça a l'air délicieux, mon cœur. Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » Demanda Louis et au même moment le four sonna. Harry pouffa et sortit le poulet avant d'attraper deux plats.

 

« Il y a une bouteille de Moscato d'Asti au frigo, tu peux l'attraper ? » Louis prit la bouteille et servit du vin dans deux verres pour les emmener à la table. Harry le suivit avec leurs assiettes et ils s'assirent, levant leurs verres pour porter un toast.

 

« A nous ? » Demanda Harry.

 

« A nous. » Sourit Louis, en trinquant. Il gémit en prenant sa première bouchée, le poulet étant absolument parfati.

 

« Mon Dieu, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais cuisiner comme ça. » Dit-il la bouche pleine. Harry grimaça avant de rire, prenant une gorgée de vin.

 

« Je regarde beaucoup d'émissions de cuisine quand j'ai du temps libre, et je veux toujours essayer de nouvelles recettes. » Expliqua le bouclé.

 

« Dans ce cas quand tu passeras me voir tu vas devoir cuisiner, je sais à peine le faire. » Harry pouffa.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu manges alors ? »

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

« Beaucoup de repas à emporter ? Du congelé ? Des céréales. » Répondit-il et les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas sain et il commençait à penser qu'il devrait cuisiner des repas pour que Louis les emporte chez lui et mange correctement.

 

« C'est mauvais pour toi ! Je vais devoir t'apprendre. » Louis aimait vraiment cette idée.

 

Après le dîner, les garçons remplirent de nouveau leurs verres et bougèrent au salon, décidant de mettre un film. Harry voulait vraiment regarder _Clueless_ , et Louis accepta facilement, parce que ce qui rendait Harry heureux le rendait heureux aussi. Ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre, les jambes de Harry sur celles de Louis et sa tête posée contre sur son épaule. Louis avait mis un de ses bras autour des épaules du plus jeune et leurs doigts étaient entrelacés ensemble, leurs joues rougies par le vin.

 

Harry rit à quelque chose qu'avait dit Cher et Louis baissa les yeux sur lui, souriant tendrement. Le bouclé releva le regard, les yeux brillant et ses fossettes proéminentes.

 

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Louis attrapa la télécommande et mit le film en pause, se reposant contre le canapé.

 

« Je tiens vraiment à toi, H. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'être aussi touché en si peu de temps mais c'est arrivé avec toi. Peu importe ce que c'est, je ne veux pas perdre tout ça quand je partirai demain. Donc ce que je voulais te demander, c'est si tu veux bien être mon petit ami ? » Demanda nerveusement Louis, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Harry retint un sourire et acquiesça rapidement, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Louis l'embrassa en retour avec le même enthousiasme, prenant les joues de Harry dans ses mains. Le plus jeune baisa la joue de Louis une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de se retirer et de le regarder avec émerveillement.

 

« Ça va aller. » Chuchota Harry, comme si c'était le secret le plus important au monde.

 

« Oui. Et je suis tellement heureux qu'on ait pu passer ce moment ensemble avant demain. » Harry acquiesça et amena la main de son petit ami – bordel, son _petit ami_ – à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

 

« A quelle tu pars demain ? »

 

« Une fois que tu seras là, on pourra se dire au revoir et je partirai. Je veux vraiment avoir le temps de me poser avant de reprendre le boulot. » Harry acquiesça et l'embrassa de nouveau. Et s'ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à s'embrasser furieusement sur le canapé, hé bien, cela ne regardait personne. Ils étaient _en couple_ maintenant, et ce genre de comportement était tout à fait acceptable.

 

* * *

 

 

Le matin suivant, Louis se leva plus tôt pour avoir le temps de dire au revoir aux filles et les voir partir à l'école. Daisy et Phoebe étaient un peu tristes mais Louis leur promit qu'il ferait plus d'efforts pour leur rendre visite, ses petits doigts entremêlés avec les leur. C'était plus simple de dire au revoir à Fizzy et Lottie, les deux plus grandes se plaignant quand Louis leur ébouriffa les cheveux. Il les vit donc partir après les avoir embrassées et enlacées, les regardant passer le pas de la porte.

 

Dire au revoir à Jay avait été assez simple, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas été émotionnelle. Elle l'avait vu partir assez de fois pour ne plus pleurer, mais elle le tint tout de même un moment et l'embrassa sur tout le visage. Louis et Dan s'enlacèrent, Dan donnant une claque sur le dos de Louis et lui demandant de ne plus être un étranger. Avec un rire, il accepta et regarda ses parents partir aussi.

 

Il passa son temps à enlacer les jumeaux en attendant Harry, les embrassant constamment. C'était plus dur de les quitter, ils grandissaient tellement vite et il détestait manquer leurs moments importants. Au moins maintenant il avait Harry, qui avait promis d'envoyer des messages tous les jours à Louis avec des photos de Ernest et Doris.

 

Quand Harry passa le pas de la porte il était souriant et Louis lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'au revoir larmoyant aujourd'hui. Il comptait sur son petit ami pour être optimiste et il savait que Harry allait passer au-dessus de tout ça.

 

« Bonjour, bébé. » Le salua Harry en l'embrassant. Il attrapa Doris des bras de Louis et ils mirent les petits dans leur parc, non sans que Louis n'embrasse leurs joues joufflues plusieurs fois. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry, ouvrant timidement ses bras. Harry tomba dedans, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Louis pour quelques minutes.

 

« On se verra bientôt, d'accord ? Et je t'enverrai des messages tous les jours et je t'appellerai tous les soirs. » Promis Louis. Le bouclé s'éloigna pour le regarder, souriant joyeusement.

 

« Evidemment. Et je viendrai te rendre visite bientôt. J'espérais que mon sexy petit ami tatoueur pourrait m'aider à ajouter quelques œuvres en plus à ma collection. » Harry haussa les sourcils et le plus vieux rit en l'embrassant sur le front.

 

« Je suis sûre qu'on va trouver un arrangement. » Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de Louis et ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques instants.

 

« Tu vas me manquer. » Chuchota le plus jeune. Louis l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant de poser un baiser sur son nez.

 

« Tu vas me manquer encore plus. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

« Envoie-moi un message quand tu seras arrivé. » Louis acquiesça et serra Harry une dernière fois avant d'envoyer un signe de main aux petits. Harry regarda par la fenêtre Louis monter dans sa voiture, lui envoyant un baiser quand son regard croisa le sien. Louis attrapa le baiser et mit sa main sur son cœur, faisant rire Harry.

 

Même s'il y avait de la distance entre eux, rien n'allait les séparer. Parce que le destin avait une façon particulière de rassembler les gens.

 

Et quand deux personnes étaient faites pour être ensemble, le destin utilisait sa magie pour s'assurer qu'elles restent ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin !
> 
> Je suis vraiment désolée du retard pour cette dernière partie mais je suis partie en vacances quelques jours et après j'ai dû quand même réviser le bac donc pas trop de temps pour traduire... Mais je me suis rattrapée avec ce long week-end et c'est enfin la dernière partie !
> 
> Je remercie vraiment l'auteur, encore une fois, qui a été adorable de me laisser traduire cet écrit ! Tous ceux qui ont cliqué sur cette histoire aussi, merci à tous, et surtout j'embrasse fort ceux qui ont laissé des kudos ! Encore merci ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
